Thorn Daisy
by Ivyluppin
Summary: Menjadi syarat perdamaian vampire dan manusia membuat hidup Kyungsoo berada dalam neraka. Tapi jika sang Pureblood sendiri yang menginginkannya maka Kyungsoo tak berdaya saat takdir melemparnya ke lembah penuh para penghisap darah/Krisoo/Kaisoo/M-Preg/others warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

Peperangan antara ras vampir dan manusia telah dimulai sejak ratusan tahun silam. Ratusan tahun sebelum Bartolomeu Dias memiliki pikiran untuk berlayar menuju Tanjung Harapan di ujung selatan Afrika dan jauh sebelum orang-orang berpikiran untuk membuka rute perdagangan di luar Eropa. Manusia telah berperang dengan ras terdekat mereka, vampir.

Perang terbesar terjadi di tahun 1213 di ujung barat Skandinavia. Pulau kecil bernama Dom Pires menjadi tanah berdarah tempat ribuan mayat dan abu-abu sisa perang menyebar. Perang itu menghabisi setengah ras manusia dan menekan peradaban mereka hingga ke barat Eropa dan wilayah-wilayah kecil di sekitar Asia, Afrika, dan Amerika Selatan. Lebih banyak kelompok manusia berdiam diri di sebuah kota dan membentuk peradaban baru serta menjadikannya benteng pertahanan dari ras vampir, tapi lebih banyak koloni manusia dalam jumlah 100-200 orang yang berpindah dari benua ke benua. Mencari tempat aman dan berburu. Membentuk kekuatan untuk bertahan dari taring-taring penghisap darah.

Meski masa berburu telah berakhir dan manusia mulai menetap untuk bercocok tanam dan bekerja. Namun kehidupan nomaden bagi koloni kecil tidak berubah. Mereka harus berpindah setiap 12 tahun sekali -atau setidaknya sampai merasa mereka harus pindah.

Migrasi terbesar terjadi di abad 16 ketika manusia mulai menyadari untuk membuat basis pertahanan _central_ di suatu tempat.

Hingga seseorang bernama Jung Hwan, seorang pemuda keturunan Karian Jung –Sang hunter terkuat- memutuskan untuk membuat basis besar bagi manusia dan diam-diam membentuk kekuatan tempur di sana. Tempat itu pada awalnya hanyalah sebuah basis pertahanan bernama Soul yang berarti jiwa, kota tempat orang-orang menyandarkan jiwa mereka dan berlindung dari para penghisap darah, namun kini, kota itu telah berganti nama menjadi Seoul.

Seoul mencapai masa gemilangnya saat tampuk kepemimpinan berada di generasi Jung yang ke-14 yakni Jung Yunho. Ia tidak hanya membuat Seoul sebagai basis pertahanan koloni terkuat, namun ia memperkuat peralatan pembunuh vampire dari kayu pohon ek dan pasak perak. Ia juga melatih para hunter untuk membunuh vampire dan membuat Asosiasi hunter. Tapi Yunho menemukan rahasia untuk membunuh vampire lebih mudah, yakni dengan melukai bekas gigitan dari vampire sebelumnya. Dan kemudian, itu akan membunuh dua vampire sekaligus, baik si Vampire pertama yang terluka dan si Vampire kedua yang menginfeksi vampire pertama.

Seorang _Anbrauch_1 akan memiliki luka gigitan dari infeksi vampire sebelumnya. Luka itu berubah menjadi tattoo berbentuk mawar hitam, dan tattoo itu adalah tanda kesetiaan para vampire pada pemimpin mereka, _pureblood_4.

Meski kenyataan bahwa ia bisa membunuh lebih banyak vampire dalam waktu bersamaan, namun kenyataan bahwa _pureblood_ tidak bisa dibunuh dengan cara seperti itu adalah sebuah masalah yang tak terpecahkan. _Pureblood _tak bisa dibunuh kecuali menusukkan perak murni yang telah dibakar dengan kayu pohon ek yang berumur setua umur _pureblood_ tersebut. Karenanyalah memusnahkan _pureblood_ mendekati mustahil.

Kini saat umur Yunho telah menginjak 76 tahun dan ia telah dilemahkan oleh fisik dan penyakitnya. Kepemimpinan kota Seoul di gantikan oleh anak tunggalnya, Jung Kangin. Seorang duda paruh baya yang tak memiliki anak, ia mengangkat dua orang anak bernama Shim Changmin dan Do Kyungsoo. Melatih mereka –terutama Changmin- untuk menggantikannya kelak.

Namun Kangin adalah individu yang berbeda dari Yunho. Ia tidak memiliki mental baja dan keberanian seorang hunter sejati. Kangin lebih lembut, ia tidak keras dan hal kecil seringkali membuatnya cemas. Serta yang terparah adalah, Kangin adalah pria penyakitan. Ia seringkali ambruk karena penyakit asma dan fertigo akut yang dideritanya. Itu membuat kemunduran bagi kota Seoul.

Di masa kepemimpinan Yunho. Seorang vampire akan berpikir dua kali saat mendekati batas wilayah kota dan memutuskan mundur dalam perburuannya saat ia melihat sekelompok hunter dengan lambang daisy pada pakaian mereka. Itu karena kelompok hunter di bawah kepemimpinan Yunho adalah kelompok yang kuat. Seseorang bisa membunuh 2-3 vampire sekaligus. Tapi di masa Kangin, seseorang hanya mampu membunuh 2 vampire dengan kondisi paling prima mereka.

Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua anak angkat Kangin?

Anak tertua bernama Shim Changmin. Dia pria kuat. Fisiknya adalah dambaan setiap wanita. Tegap, berotot, semampai, dan tampan. Seorang kandidat kuat untuk menggantikan posisi Kangin secepatnya. Changmin menguasai ilmu bela diri lebih dari siapapun dalam akademi hunter saat usianya baru menginjak 15 tahun. Dan dia pria yang cerdas, penuh strategi. Changmin adalah harapan terbesar kota Seoul. Meski tidak terlalu jelas mengenai latar belakangnya, tapi desas desus mengatakan ia adalah satu-satunya yang selamat dari koloni manusia di Amerika utara. Ia mengikuti migrasi besar di Brasil saat umurnya 7 tahun dan menetap di kota Seoul hingga Kangin menemukannya dan mengangkatnya sebagai anak.

Sedangkan si Bungsu, Do Kyungsoo, adalah bocah yang ditemukan Kangin saat ia menemani ayahnya ketika mereka menghabisi koloni vampire yang menyerang ujung Hokaido saat ada migrasi kecil di sana. Ia bocah keras kepala, berapi-api dan sedikit tempramen. Orang-orang tidak akan percaya jika Kyungsoo adalah seorang hunter. Perawakannya berbeda dari hunter lain, ia mungil, ramping, pundaknya lebih sempit dan matanya yang besar terlihat polos. Orang-orang menyebutnya _little daisy_.

Kyungsoo sangat dekat dengan Changmin, mereka telah bersama sejak kecil, dan Kyungsoo selalu ingin menjadi seperti Changmin. Kakaknya terlihat luarbiasa setiap hari dan setiap waktu.

Pribadi Kyungsoo yang berapi-api lebih teredam jika Changmin berada di sekitarnya. Kakak angkatnya itu telah memanjakannya. Tapi kedekatan mereka membuat pikiran Kyungsoo melewati batas. Ia jatuh cinta pada saudara angkatnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan perasaannya untuk dirinya sendiri hingga suatu ketika ia dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa perasannya akan terperosok sebagaimana hatinya yang terjerembab saat takdir memberinya jalan sulit….

Dan hari itu datang tanpa belas kasih…Kyungsoo harus memilih dan sadar ataupun tidak, hidupnya tak akan sama lagi.

.

.

**THORN DAISY**

**Story©****Ivyluppin**

**Warning :** Gore, Rape, Yaoi, BL, Dirty talk, M-preg, and many kinda…

Main pair: Krisoo & Kaisoo.

_Hint _everyoneXKyungsoo for slight!

.

.

**Bab 1**

.

.

**September 2009**

**Ares Island**

_Craaassshhhh_

Suara tusukan pasak dan sabetan pedang adalah gema keras yang seakan dipantulkan oleh angin basah di tanah terbuka. Ada banyak darah dan abu. Meski langit mendung yang pucat nampak menekan semangat. Namun pandangan berkilat dan desah nafas yang memburu tak pernah hilang.

Perang itu bukan perang besar. Namun bagi ras manusia ini demi kehormatan. Pulau Ares harus dipertahankan sedangkan ras vampire hanya memperbanyak koloni saja. Mereka menginfeksi dan menyerang, dan sebagian besar penduduk telah menggelepar menjadi _Anbrauch_ atau menyerah dalam siksaan racun dan menjadi mayat busuk.

Hingga sebagian koloni manusia memanggil perlindungan dari Seoul dan benteng pertahanan lain di timur Eropa. Dan jadilah Pulau Ares sebagai ladang perang. Basah oleh darah, pekat oleh kematian.

Para hunter menusuk dan melukai bekas gigitan vampire dan membunuh lebih banyak. Dalam waktu kurang dari dua hari mereka menekan jumlah vampire yang ada. Namun pertarungan belum selesai.

Saat hujan di rabu pagi turun. Sekelompok vampire menyerang kembali. Meski tidak lebih banyak namun mereka lebih brutal, dan satu di antara mereka adalah _pureblood. _Tujuan mereka tidak lagi mengenai pulau Ares atau menginfeksi para manusia. Tujuan mereka adalah, untuk mandi darah.

"Haahahaha…_du bist tot_!" suaranya seperti raungan, mengila untuk semua ceceran darah dan kesenangan. Ia senang, Ia begitu bahagia di antara kematian para hunter yang dianggapnya lemah.

_AAARGGHH .._

Dan kukunya yang tajam menghujam jantung hunter tersebut, meremasnya hingga pecah. Ada rasa puas saat ia melihat wajah ketakutan dan kesakitan di ujung kematiansi Hunter.

Tangannya berlumuran darah. Ia menjilat ujung jemarinya itu dan menjilat taring putihnya yang tajam. Pandangannya menyebar ke segala arah. Pemandangan saling membunuh ini sungguh luar biasa. Ia sangat suka perang. Karena dalam perang nafsunya terpuaskan.

"_Das Müll_.." gumamnya.

Ia berdiri di atas jasad hunter yang dibunuhnya tadi. Ada suara patahan tulang dari injakan di bawahnya. Tapi ia tidak peduli, justru ia memandang bosan ke sekeliling. Keningnya mengerut sedikit untuk sesuatu yang melintas dalam kepalanya, _pertarungan bodoh ini sudah selesai._

Puluhan mayat hunter bergelimpangan dan hawa bangkai tercium begitu menusuk di indera penciumannya yang tajam.

Jemarinya yang panjang menyisir surai hitam miliknya. Lalu menyeringai.

"_Alles Klar, _ayo Chen! Si Brengsek itu pasti menunggu kita." Ujar suara berat pemilik surai hitam tersebut.

"Tuan Jongin, anda tidak menyuruh mereka mengubah para hunter itu?"

Pria yang di panggil Jongin tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tetap berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu namun matanya yang bewarna crimson perlahan berubah menjadi hitam dan berkilat sesaat.

"_Tck, niemand möchten zu ändern sie ver_, sangat menjijikkan menjadi _Anbauer_2 untuk para manusia lemah." Ujarnya enteng sembari berjalan ke arah hutan, tangannya terlipat di belakang kepala dan ia sedikit menguap, dan tubuhnya tertelan sedikit demi sedikit oleh kabut.

Chen mengikuti Tuannya menjauh, meninggalkan mayat-mayat manusia yang terhampar di rerumputan lapang dengan hujan yang masih mengguyur. Para vampire yang tersisa mengikuti tuan mereka yang pergi mendahului namun para _Anbruch_ masih tertinggal di sana untuk menghisap habis darah dari mayat-mayat itu.

.

::Ivyluppin::

.

**Maret 2011**

**Seoul**

"…soo!Kyungsoo!"

Saat suara itu terdengar, perlahan sepasang kelopak mata mengerjab. Ada blur dalam pandangannya sehingga tangannya mengusap matanya. Hal pertama yang ditangkap sepasang mata bulat itu adalah wajah seseorang dengan alis berkerut.

"Kyungsoo!? Sudah selesai.."

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Kyungsoo pelan-pelan mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ia membenarkan posisinya dan menoleh ke samping.

"Ya? Apa hasilnya bagus?"

"Aku mengerjakannya dengan penuh empati. Ini yang terbaik. Cha..lihatlah sendiri." Pria di depannya menyodorkan sebuah cermin kecil. Dengan cepat ia meraih cermin itu dan menengadah sambil melirik pantulan lehernya di cermin.

"_Shit,_ kau membuat ini begitu kekanakan. Aku ingin yang seperti di lenganmu _hyung_, tattoo ini membuatku seperti _dumbass.._"

Bukannya tersinggung mendengar kata-kata laki-laki munggil di depannya. Pria itu justru tersenyum geli.

"Kau sudah berteriak saat pertama kali jarum ini menusuk kulitmu dan sekarang kau meminta tattoo daisy seperti milikku? Kyungsoo, tattoo ini pas untukmu. Kupikir ini membuatmu terlihat lebih manis."

"_Shut the hell up hyung, _aku tidak manis. Dan lupakan tentang tattoo _dumbass_ ini. Aku akan menghapusnya." Ujar Kyungsoo sebelum menghilang di balik pintu dengan suara kakinya yang menghentak-hentak di sepanjang lorong.

Pria dengan rambut cokelat sebahu itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah adik angkatnya yang begitu keras kepala. Ia merapikan peralatan tattoo miliknya.

"Yo Changminie!_ My precious nephew_. Dimana adikmu Kyungsoo?" seseorang muncul di jendela. kepalanya seperti lukisan 3D yang timbul di antara bingkai kayu. Changmin mendengus mendengar pangilan itu, ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya karena begitu malas untuk melihat muka pamannya yang menurutnya memuakkan. Seperti yang pernah Kyungsoo katakan padanya bahwa pamannya sangat memuakkan dan dia setuju untuk itu.

"_Stop call me with the fuckin' name,_ Taeyang _ahjusshi_."

Taeyang berdecak sambil memangku pipinya dengan tangan kanannya "_The hell_, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan paman. Aku masih muda, _dammit_ aku bahkan masih bujangan."

Selesai dengan peralatannya. Changmin bergegas pergi dari ruangan tersebut sebelum Taeyang benar-benar membuat waktunya terbuang.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat dimana tidak ada kau, Taeyang." Jawab Changmin sekenanya.

"Hey bocah, kau tidak berpikir aku kemari hanya untuk mabuk kan? Ada berita mengenai Ares." Ujar Taeyang.

Langkahnya terhenti. Changmin diam seperti tertegun, ia memandang lantai tatami. Pegangannya mengerat pada tas kecil berisi peralatan tattoo miliknya. Perlahan Changmin membalikkan setengah badannya. Memandang Taeyang yang tersenyum di jendela.

Pandangan Changmin menajam "Seberapa penting berita itu?" ia mendapati perubahan pada wajah Taeyang. Ada seringai di wajah pamannya tersebut.

"Sesuatu yang mengejutkan ada di dalamnya." Taeyang menyipitkan matanya.

Bagi Changmin, Ares atau perang Ares yang terjadi di beberapa tahun lalu adalah sebuah kegagalan. Saat itu saat koloni manusia di pulau itu diserang oleh para vampire yang berniat menginfeksi mereka. Sebuah permohonan bantuan di kirim ke Seoul untuk membantu pertahanan Ares. Changmin ingat benar hari itu, saat itu dini hari ketika paman Daesung membangunkannya untuk membantu Seungri membentuk pasukan darurat dan memberangkatkan satu pleton ke pulau Ares pada pagi harinya. Dan sore harinya ia bersama pasukan tambahan pergi untuk membantu. Namun semuanya terlambat.

Ia tiba di esok harinya dan mendapati pulau itu telah kosong. Penduduk telah lama diungsikan dan hanya menyisakan para hunter. Namun setibanya Changmin, di sana tidak ada siapapun. Tidak seorang pun hunter yang tersisa. Mereka tewas mengenaskan di atas rerumputan di sebuah tanah lapang. Udara di penuhi bau bangkai dan burung-burung pemakan daging menggerubungi mayat-mayat tersebut. Changmin melihat saat burung hering mematuk bola mata salah satu mayat dan melahapnya. Ada mual yang bergejolak di perut Changmin, tapi kemarahan yang bergejolak di dadanya melebihi apapun.

Tangannya menggeser _daecheong_ "Kemarilah, kita bicara di dalam." setelahnya suara debum tatami terdengar. Taeyang melompat masuk lewat jendela dan mengikuti Changmin yang memasuki ruangan kosong di balik _daecheong._

.

.

"…bahkan leherku sudah merah dan tattoo ini tidak bisa hilang. Dia benar-benar membuat tattoo ini abadi." Gerutuan Kyungsoo di depan wastafel sejak kali pertama ia memasuki toilet.

"_Shit_, bekas lukanya berdarah~ "pekik Kyungsoo kesal.

Suatu sore Kyungsoo yang melihat para hunter di akademi tidak hanya menyandang daisy yang dibordir di bahu seragam mereka namun juga mentattoo tubuh mereka dengan lambang kebanggaan hunter Seoul. _Daisy flower_. Memutuskan untuk mentattoo juga lambang tersebut di tubuhnya. Ia meminta kakaknya yang pandai mentattoo untuk memberinya tattoo daisy keren –menurut Kyungsoo- yang berada di lengan kiri pria itu. Namun Changmin justru memberinya tattoo daisy dengan ukuran mungil dan manis, lengkap dengan tangkainya alih-alih menggambarnya dengan tameng seperti yang berada di lengan pria itu.

Daisy bermakna transformasi, kehangatan, kepercayaan, cahaya, dan secara astrologi makna daisy berarti perlindungan, kekuatan, dan kegigihan. Lambang ini telah digunakan sejak Seoul didirikan. Daisy juga merupakan lambang Asosiasi hunter.

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah untuk menghapus tattoonya. Ia keluar dari toilet dengan plester di lehernya. Wajahnya begitu masam. Dia masih mengutuk dalam hati dan berjalan menuju aula latihan. Di raihnya pedang perak miliknya dan belati kecil pemberian kakeknya di letakkan di antara sabuk dan pinggangnya.

Seseorang berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengannya, wajah orang itu terlihat ceria dengan senyum besar di bibirnya.

"Tuan Kyungsoo!"

"_Shut up,_ Minseok!" bentak Kyungsoo cepat.

Minseok menaikkan alisnya saat Kyungsoo membentaknya dan tetap berjalan. Ia berjenggit saat Kyungsoo menabrak bahunya keras. Minseok membalikkan tubuhnya memandang Kyungsoo yang berlalu menjauh di depan.

"Lihat bagaimana tempramennya bocah itu." Cibir Minseok.

Aula itu lenggang, hanya dirinya dan pedang perak miliknya. Namun suara nafas Kyungsoo yang memburu serta keringatnya yang menetes seakan menutupi keheningan yang ada.

Aula itu semacam _dojo. _Ia telah lama berlatih di sana. Hari pertamanya adalah saat ia resmi menjadi hunter. Dan hari itu tak akan terlupakan. Sekarang di saat para hunter tidak sedang menggunakannya untuk berlatih, maka Kyungsoo akan pergi ke sana. Dengan pedang perak miliknya, ia belajar sendiri. Ia ingin sehebat Changmin dan ia ingin orang-orang juga mengakui kemampuannya. Terkadang ia akan pergi kesana jika sedang kesal dan marah.

"Owh, lihat siapa ini. _Kiddo, are u practice ya skill alone, here? how cutes u're._"

Meski ia mendengar suara mengganggu yang diyakininya sebagai salah seorang yang memaksakan diri mereka sebagai bagian dari keluarga, namun Kyungsoo tetap melanjutkan latihannya. Bahkan suara sabetan pedangnya semakin keras.

"Kau tak mau menyapaku _dear_?" ada bisikan di telinganya dan sumpah demi apapun itu sangat menggelikan.

"Pergilah Ji Yong!" Kyungsoo menghentikan ayunan pedangnya. Memandang pria di depannya dengan tajam.

"A-a-a" kata pria tersebut sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Kyungsoo "Sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk memanggilku G-Dragon, semua orang memanggilku begitu." Tangan dan lengannya melebar dan pundaknya sedikit naik, Ji Yong tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo berdecak "Semua orang?" ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Maksudmu kumpulan orang gila yang suka mendengar suara cemprengmu itu?"

"Hey, aku adalah artis kota ini, _my sweet nephew_, mereka menyukai suaraku. Dan albumku perdanaku akan keluar bulan depan." Bangga Ji Yong dengan senyum dan sederet gigi putihnya yang rapi.

"Kau seharusnya berlatih untuk menghadapi serangan tiba-tiba dari para lintah menjijikkan itu, bukannya memamerkan suaramu di klub-klub." Kyungsoo menyarungkan pedang peraknya kembali. Keinginannya untuk melanjutkan latihan sudah tidak ada. Ji Yong -atau seseorang yang memaksakan diri untuk dipanggil G-Dragon- telah merusak semua moodnya.

"Ayolah, aku menyanyi untuk mencari nafkah…"

"Idiot." Gumam Kyungsoo. Ia menabrak bahu Ji Yong yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Ketika langkah kaki Kyungsoo sedikit menjauh dari Ji Yong. Pria 30an itu menarik tangan kirinya dan berbicara dengan nada terkejut yang dibuat-buat.

"Lihat ini..sebuah gigitan vampire atau _kissmark_?" Ji Yong menyentuh plester di lehernya. Dahinya berkerut untuk dugaan lain yang tidak terlalu menggembirakan.

Ditariknya plester itu dan Kyungsoo memekik kecil saat ada gesekan keras pada bekas hujaman jarum di atas tattoo daisy miliknya.

"Wah! Jadi kau telah memiliki tattoomu sendiri, eh? _This's fuckin' awesome, _kakakmu sangat pintar mentattoo." suaranya kembali berbisik, dan wajah Kyungsoo perlahan memerah antara marah dan malu. Ingin rasanya ia menyembunyikan tattoo itu selamanya. Tattoo itu tidak melambangkan kegagahan, justru terlihat sangat lembut dan manis. Dan Kyungsoo membencinya.

"Lepaskan aku Ji Yong!" sentakan tangan Kyungsoo tak berpengaruh pada Ji Yong.

"Panggil aku G-Dragon! Atau setidaknya _hyung._" Ji Yong menyeringai.

"Bahkan tidak dalam mimpimu. Lepaskan atau kutebas lehermu."

"Kau tahu bahwa leherku adalah alat pencari nafkah."

"Kau bahkan sudah kaya, 'paman' Ji Yong." Kyungsoo mengambil pedangnya, menyentaknya hingga terlepas dari sarung pedangnya dan hendak menebas leher Ji Yong namun tangan Ji Yong dengan cekatan menampik pedang itu menjauh

"Aah, kau bocah nakal. Aku heran bagaimana bisa Kangin membiarkan anaknya liar seperti ini. Kyungsoo sayang, selamanya pedang tidak cocok untukmu. Cobalah belajar memasak atau menenun saja, tanganmu begitu halus untuk seorang hunter."

"_Fuck ya_! _Lemme go_ Kwon Ji Yong!" Teriakan Kyungsoo justru dibalas sebuah seringai.

"_Dear_, kau—"

"Lepaskan dia paman!" Suara seseorang mengintrupsi mereka. Baik Ji Yong dan Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan pada pintu masuk dan mendapati Changmin berdiri di sana.

Dan cengkraman itu akhirnya lepas. Kyungsoo lantas memandang sengit Ji Yong dan mengumpat padanya sesaat setelah pria itu melepaskan tangannya.

"Changmin, keponakanku. Lihat betapa Kyungsoo menjadi begitu liar. Orang-orang begitu keterlaluan hingga membiarkan keponakan kecilku ini harus memegang pedang."

Changmin tersenyum untuk perkataan Ji Yong. Sejak mereka masih kecil, Kyungsoo adalah keponakan kesayangan Ji Yong. Dan seseorang yang terus menentang keberadan Kyungsoo dalam akademi hunter adalah Ji Yong. Pamannya itu lebih menginginkan Kyungsoo menjadi penyanyi atau sesuatu yang jauh dari senjata tajam.

"Taeyang memanggilmu…dan tidakkan aneh jika seseorang kelak akan memanggilmu 'paman G-Dragon'? ibumu memberimu nama yang lebih baik." ujar Changmin.

"Yare-yare, ibuku tidak tahu pergaulan masa depan anaknya. Baiklah sampai jumpa saat makan malam, keponakanku."

Sepeninggal Ji Yong, Changmin memperhatikan adiknya yang kembali menyarungkan pedang. Ia melihat wajah manis di depannya tertekuk.

"Kau masih kecewa dengan tattoomu?" namun ia tak mendapatkan tanggapan apapun "Aku berbicara denganmu, soo."

"Aku memintamu untuk menggambarkan yang sama dengan punyamu. Dan kau menggambarkannya seperti ini? orang-orang akan semakin mencemoohku. Mereka akan menganggapku tidak pantas dan aku benci itu. DAN KAU TAHU TENTANG ITU KAN?" Kyungsoo mendelik menatap kakaknya, nafasnya sedikit berat menahan emosi.

Changmin menghela nafas lantas tersenyum "Setiap hunter memiliki daisy mereka sendiri. Aku ingin kau berdiri sendiri, bukan sebagai bayanganku. Semua kemampuanmu adalah murni milikmu, kau mendapatkannya sendiri dan aku ingin orang-orang mengerti bahwa kau lebih dari pantas."

"Tapi Tattoo-"

"Daisy memiliki puluhan makna, dan daisy milikmu melambangkan kemurnian."

Changmin yang melihat Kyungsoo hanya tertegun, ia lantas tersenyum lagi dan mengacak rambut hitam Kyungsoo.

"Nah" katanya "Ayo pulang! makan malam akan siap sebentar lagi." Changmin mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan wajah tertunduk berusaha menyembunyikan guratan merah di pipinya, Kyungsoo meraih tangan itu.

.

::Ivyluppin::

.

"Seorang _alter_3 baru saja datang." Pria paruh baya itu melempar sebuah gulungan perkamen kepada orang-orang yang duduk di atas tatami "Buka dan bacalah!"lalu wajahnya berubah murung.

Orang-orang hanya diam, salah seorang pria mengambl gulungan tersebut dan membukanya. Dan tak lama kemudian wajahnya ikut murung.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" pria lain menyentak lalu merebut gulungan itu dari pria pertama, membaca isinya dan sesuatu nampak bergolak dalam darahnya.

"_What the hell is't_, Kangin kau tidak berpikir untuk menyetujuinya kan? JAWAB AKU BRENGSEK!" kemarahan menumpuk pada pancaran matanya, giginya mengertak.

"Wu Yifan sendiri yang menawarkan hal itu." Ujar Kangin, pandangannya tak terbaca. Bahu-bahunya melemas.

"Persetan jika ini tawaran pemimpin _pureblood_ seperti Wu Yifan sekalipun. Kau tak akan melakukannya kan? Dia anakmu bukan alat barter." Sentaknya.

"_Shut the fuckin' mouth_, Daesung. Kau pikir bagaimana aku sekarang?" Kangin mengalihkan pandangannya. Ada luka dalam pandangannya, setumpuk rasa kecewa dan marah yang tidak biasa menumpuk di atas genangan air mata yang berusaha dibendung "Dia anakku meskipun kami tak memiliki hubungan darah, namun aku menyayanginya lebih dari apapun. Tapi jika perang ini lebih lama kau pikir berapa banyak lagi anak-anak yang akan kehilangan orang tua mereka?"

Amarah menyulut dan membakar kerongkongan Daesung "Lihat dirimu Jung Kangin, kau berniat menukarkan Kyungsoo sebagai alat perdamaian dengan ras terkutuk itu? Dia hanya akan dicabik di atas meja makan. Dan-"

"Diamlah Daesung! Kita bicarakan ini setelah makan malam." Ujar Seungri.

"Cih, lihat bagaimana Ji Yong akan membunuhmu Jung." Jar Daesung sebelum keluar dan menutup _daecheong_ dengan keras.

.

.

Bagi Kyungsoo makan malam terasa aneh saat ini. Suasana seperti ini sama persis ketika kakeknya Jung Yunho menginggal 6 bulan lalu. Dan sekarang orang-orang kembali membisu sepanjang makan malam. Beberapa tampak merenung di antara kunyahan makanan itu. Tapi diantara orang-orang, papanya nampak tidak berselera untuk makan. Seakan nasi di mangkuk miliknya telah berubah menjadi kerikil.

"Aku selesai.." Taeyang menaruh mangkuk nasinya, membungkuk sebentar sebelum pergi meninggalkan meja makan lebih awal.

Setelahnya orang-orang menyusul kemudian, bahkan pamannya Daesung dan Ji Yong tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

"Kyungsoo, bisa kau datang ke ruanganku nanti?"

Alisnya terangkat "Ya" Jawabnya refleks. Belum pernah sebelumnya Kyungsoo mendengar suara Kangin begitu serius. Pria itu sama dengannya yang berapi-api, tapi di malam ini Kyungsoo menyadari orang-orang bersikap begitu aneh.

.

.

Malam telah merambat di pukul 9 saat Kyungsoo membuka _daecheong_ ruangan Kangin dan menemukan ke lima pamannya; Taeyang, Ji Yong, Daesung, Seungri, dan TOP berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. mereka tak akan berkumpul seperti ini jika tidak ada hal penting. Dan saat mata Kyungsoo bergeser di samping TOP, ia mendapati kakaknya juga duduk di sana. Apa ini?

Meski Kyungsoo tidak tahu akan apa yang terjadi namun rasa bangga tumbuh di dalam hatinya. Menurut Kyungsoo ia telah dianggap sebagai orang penting bahkan ayahnya mengundangnya kemari. Diskusi semacam ini hanya dilakukan orang-orang hebat di Seoul.

"Duduklah Kyungsoo." Suara Seungri terdengar pelan.

"Jadi apa ini? kita berbicara mengenai strategi perang sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias. Namun sedetik kemudian ia terhenyak saat merasakan atmosfir berubah menjadi begitu menyedihkan.

"Wu Yifan.." Kangin membuka suara.

"Ya?" tanya Kyungsoo cepat, mendengar nama Wu Yifan dari mulut ayahnya artinya ini adalah hal yang begitu penting sebab siapa yang tidak tahu mengenai seorang _pureblood_ pemimpin ras vampire. Wu Yifan adalah vampire tertua dan dia adalah keturunan langsung dari drakula.

"Dia menawarkan perdamaian dengan satu syarat—" Lanjut Kangin, pria paruh baya itu memegang kepala belakangnya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening, fertigo papanya kumat lagi. Taeyang lantas berdiri dan membantu Kangin.

"Papa.." ujar Changmin sedikit khawatir, namun tangan Kangin melepaskan isyarat bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Apa syaratnya?" tuntut Kyungsoo.

"Kau." Jawab Daesung.

"_Pardon_?" tatapannya beralih ke arah Daesung yang memandangnya.

"Syaratnya adalah kau, Kyungsoo. Wu Yifan memintamu sebagai syarat." Ujar Daesung, suaranya penuh rasa bersalah.

Rasanya sesuatu dalam dada Kyungsoo jatuh menghantam perut bawahnya. Ia kontan membisu. Pandangannya sedikit kosong dan binggung di atas tatami. Darahnya mengalir cepat dan dan saking cepatnya jantungnya seakan kebas untuk memompanya kembali. Air mukanya mendadak pucat dan Kyungsoo merasa tangannya begitu dingin di atas kakinya yang kesemutan.

"Kyungsoo." Suara Ji Yong memanggil dengan Khawatir "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya, kau tak akan kemana-mana, _dear_." Ujarnya lagi dengan tangan mengepal. Ada serak dalam suaranya.

Namun seakan semua pendengarannya menjadi rusak karena suara dengung di kepalanya. Kyungsoo perlahan bangkit dengan memaksa kaki kesemutan yang terasa bengkak itu keluar "Aku mengerti…" ujarnya kemudian bersamaan dengan _daecheong_ yang tertutup.

.

::Ivyluppin::

.

Meski malam dirasa semakin naik ke puncak dan udara dingin seperti tiupan es membuat jemarinya mengerut. Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada tiang di tengah taman rumah. Melipat kaki di atas lantai kayu dan sesekali memandang antara langit malam dan bulan sabit, atau mengira-ngira berapa panjang _cheoma_ atap rumahnya.

"_Syaratnya adalah kau, Kyungsoo. Wu Yifan memintamu sebagai syarat."_

Perkataan Daesung berputar seperti kaset rusak di dalam kepalanya. Ia menekuk kakinya, menekan dadanya di antara tiang dan kedua lututnya. Berpikir kemungkinan-kemungkinan mengapa Wu Yifan menginginkannya. Seberapa hebat dirinya hingga pemimpin _pureblood_ itu menginginkannya, memang apa yang dia miliki? Jika _pureblood_ itu menginginkannya karena posisinya sebagai calon penerus kepemimpinan hunter. Bukankah seharusnya yang dia minta adalah Changmin, karena bagaimana pun kakaknya yang lebih berpotensi. Bukan dirinya.

Berpikir untuk menemukan alasan seperti itu sangat sulit dan membuat kepalanya menjadi pening. Diam-diam Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada lantai kayu. Merenung kembali dengan mata kosong.

Tes..

Kyungsoo tersentak untuk sesuatu yang basah di atas lututnya. Hujan kah ini? tidak ini bukan hujan. Ia takut-takut menyentuh pipinya dan benar dugaannya. Ia menangis.

"_Shit_, lihat dirimu Do Kyungsoo. Kau lemah." Ujar Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

Dihapusnya dengan kasar air mata itu. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Bagaimana bisa ia menyaingi kakaknya jika dia masih cengeng.

"Kau di sini?" suara seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh di depannya membuat Kyungsoo mendongak. Ia mendapati Changmin berdiri di sana. Namun Kyungsoo dengan cepat memalingkan muka, nampak acuh. Meski diam-diam ia melirik Changmin yang tiba-tiba duduk tidak jauh di sampingnya. Wajah kakaknya mendongak ke atas. Pandangannya masuk ke dalam malam.

Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Kyungsoo "Kau mau bercerita?" ujarnya.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu." Ujar Kyungsoo cepat.

"Sayang sekali, kupikir kita bisa berbagi cerita malam ini." ujar Changmin "Cha..kalau begitu aku saja…kau ingat saat pertama kali kau bisa memegang pedang dan menggayunkannya ke boneka kayu? Di saat itu—"

"Diamlah _hyung_, itu cerita yang biasa saja. Jangan mendramatisirnya." Potong Kyungsoo kesal.

Changmin terkekeh. Ia memandang Kyungsoo lalu mengacak rambutnya. Lalu gerakan tangan Changmin berhenti. Ia memandang Kyungsoo dalam diam sedangkan Kyungsoo nampak gugup dalam pandangan yang menurutnya begitu melelehkan itu.

"Soo, berapa umurmu sekarang?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba

Mengerutkan kening, Kyungsoo menjawab "18 tahun."

Changmin mengangguk-angguk "Kupikir kau cukup dewasa untuk hal itu."

"Apa?" wajah Kyungsoo menampakkan semburat merah.

Namun saat jantung Kyungsoo hendak meledak karena pandangan Changmin padanya. Tiba-tiba pria itu bangkit dan pergi. Dengan wajah bengong Kyungsoo memandang Changmin yang menghilang di ujung koridor. Ia mendengus sebal. Tapi kemudian menutup mulutnya.

"Sialan aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Ujar Kyungsoo lagi pada dirinya.

Namun tak lama kemudian Changmin kembali dengan sesuatu yang dibawanya. Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi saat Changmin kembali duduk di sampingnya dan meletakkan sebotol soju dengan dua gelas kecil di antara mereka.

"Aku tahu kau selalu ingin mencoba ini. Hanya saja Daesung _ahjusshi_ selalu memukul kepalamu saat ketahuan." Ujar Changmin "Malam ini karena kupikir umurmu sudah cukup, kau boleh meminumnya." Lalu pria itu tersenyum.

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar "Sungguh _hyung_?" dan dibalas dengan anggukan Changmin.

Mereka berdua duduk sambil meminum sebotol soju. Meski Changmin memperbolehkan adiknya minum namun diam-diam ia menghitung berapa banyak tegukan yang masuk ke tenggorokan Kyungsoo. Ia mengambil lebih banyak jatah tegukan karena khawatir adiknya akan terlalu mabuk.

"_Hyung_, aku tidak ingin pergi…apa aku egois?" ujar Kyungsoo dengan wajah merah, sedikit mabuk.

Changmin tertegun mendapat pertanyaan itu, ia memandang Kyungsoo lama lalu ketika Kyungsoo yang kesal menunggu jawaban Changmin yang tak pernah datang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Changmin.

"Tidak, kau tidak egois." Ujar Changmin.

"Jangan biarkan aku pergi _hyung_. Aku takut." Ujar Kyungsoo. Changmin mendapati mata Kyungsoo yang berkaca-kaca dan sumpah demi apapun. Dadanya terasa sesak melihatnya.

"Aku akan melindungimu, soo. Aku janji." Changmin membawa Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya. Bersandar di dadanya dan Kyungsoo menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Changmin tangkap.

Malam beranjak lebih tinggi di antara gelap dan cahaya. Kabut dan angin musim semi bertiup dari tenggara. Changmin menyadarkan tubuhnya di tiang dan mendekap Kyungsoo yang terlelap di antara kedua kaki dan dadanya. Matanya memandang Kyungsoo yang begitu damai dalam tidurnya.

"Aku juga takut kehilangan keluargaku lagi. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu." Ujar Changmin serupa bisikan.

.

.

.

-Tbc-

_Anbruch_ : manusia yang baru saja menjadi vampire. Golongan ini masih sulit mengendalikan diri dan nafsu mereka akan darah sangat besar.

_Anbauer_ : seorang vampire yang menginfeksi manusia untuk menjadi vampire.

_Alter_ : _alter_ adalah tingkatan di atas _Anbruch_ namun dia kehilangan _Anbauer_ yang telah menginfeksinya dikarenakan mati. Maka dari itu, vampire pada tingkatan _Alter_ telah lepas hubungan dari _Anbauer_ namun mengabdi pada _pureblood_ yang menjadi tuan _Anbauer_ nya dulu.

_Pureblood :_ vampire darah murni yang berusia ratusan tahun. Pemimpin tertinggi ras vampire. Dalam cerita ini _pureblood_ hanya bisa dibunuh dengan perak murni yang dibakar dengan kayu ek berumur sama dengan _pureblood_ itu sendiri.

**Hei! Ivy kembali dengan cerita baru. Meski fic sebelumnya belum kelar sama sekali tapi fic ini begitu menggoda untuk di publish. Fic kali ini akan banyak **_**hint**_** Kyungsoo dengan tokoh yang lain, seperti dengan Changmin salah satunya. Namun main pair tetap Krisoo dan Kaisoo.**

**Jaa~ Sampai jumpa di bab selanjutnya…**

**Keberatan untuk review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**THORN DAISY**

**Story©****Ivyluppin**

**Warning :** Gore, Rape, Yaoi, BL, Dirty talk, M-preg, and many kinda…

Main pair: Krisoo & Kaisoo.

_Hint _everyoneXKyungsoo for slight!

.

.

**Bab 2**

.

.

_**Lebih banyak waktu…**_

Ada harapan dalam diri Kyungsoo bahwa ia memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk berada di Seoul, lebih banyak harapan untuk pembatalan kesepakatan. Meski dirinya sendiri mengatakan 'iya' untuk menjadi pertukaran damai namun ia tetap saja tidak bisa menerima sepenuhnya.

Terkadang ia berpikir seperti ini _'aku mengorbankan diriku dan orang lain akan bahagia, tapi setelahnya apakah akan ada seseorang yang memikirkan tentang kebahagiaanku?'_ atau seperti ini _'aku berjuang menjadi hunter untuk kebebasan rasku, tapi saat kebebasan itu ada di hadapanku. Aku takut, karena kebebasan itu bukan untukku juga.'_

Bagi Kyungsoo, ia lebih berharap mati di medan perang dibandingkan menjadi tawanan. Pikiran dan spekulasinya mengatakan, menjadi tawanan artinya seperti hewan ternak yang dikuliti. Kyungsoo membayangkan bahwa para vampire akan membuatnya tampak sebagai pecundang. Dan lebih dari itu Kyungsoo tak dapat membayangkan.

"Hah..hah..haah.."

Deru nafas dan tetes keringat menggema di aula. Kibasan pedang perak dan keletihan bercampur menjadi satu.

"_Syaratnya adalah kau, Kyungsoo. Wu Yifan memintamu sebagai syarat."_

Suara itu lagi, ingatan mengenai kata-kata Daesung bergema di kepalanya. Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada pedang da menypitkan matanya. Benci pada ingatan yang sama.

"Cih.." ia berdecak

_Syaatttt_

Kibasan pedangnya semakin keras. Lantai kayu itu telah basah dengan tetesan keringat miliknya.

"Lihat saja. Sekali aku melihatnya, Wu Yifan akan langsung kutebas." Ujarnya dengan suara menggerutu.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari pintu. Kyungsoo menghentikan latihannya dan melihat ke asal suara. Changmin berdiri di sana dengan senyumannya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Changmin.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

"Bisa temani aku ke Shindong?"

"Pedangmu tumpul lagi?"

"Tidak, aku baru saja membuat yang baru sejak sebulan yang lalu dan hari ini Shindong telah menyelesaikan bagian finishingnya. Pedang baruku selesai hari ini."

Kyungsoo menyarungkan pedangnya dan tersenyum "Wah, itu bagus. Bertarunglah denganku setelah ini."

Meletakkan pedang di atas penyangga kayu. Kyungsoo melihat Changmin yang menunggu di ambang pintu dengan sekotak korek api di tangannya.

"Jadi, apa setelah pergaulanmu dengan Taeyang dan hunter selatan kau memutuskan menjadi perokok?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada meremehkan sambil berjalan dan membasuh keringat di dahi dan lehernya.

"Haha…yang benar saja, korek ini untuk Shindong." Senyum itu, Changmin tersenyum di antara cahaya senja yang keemasan. Membuat Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah dan tercenung.

'_Sialan'_ Kyungsoo melemparkan handuk kecilnya pada wajah Changmin menutupi rasa canggung dalam dirinya sendiri sedangkan Changmin justru terkekeh.

"Aromamu seperti bayi saja, kau berkeringat seperti balita kecil adikku sayang." Ujar Changmin sambil mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

Dengan kesal Kyungsoo menyingkirkan tangan Changmin dari rambutnya, kesal karena panggilan Changmin untuknya seolah dia adalah bayi kecil atau sesuatu yang menggambarkan dia orang yang lemah. Tapi yang lebih membuat Kyungsoo kesal adalah panggilan adik yang dilemparkan Changmin untuknya. Entah mengapa dia sedikit kecewa. Tidak bisakah lebih dari itu?

.

.

.

"Waah! Lihat ini, kau membuatnya dengan begitu baik Shindong." Pekik Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar saat seorang laki-laki paruh baya memperlihatkan pada mereka pedang perak dengan ukiran naga sepanjang pedang itu, seperti ada naga yang merayap di antara perak murni tersebut.

"Ini lebih dari sebuah empati, Changmin..kupikir aku harus membuat yang terbaik untuk hunter terhebat kota ini." ujar Shindong.

"Yah! Kau seharusnya juga membantuku membuat pedang baru. Bagaimana pun juga aku adalah hunter terhebat setelah Changmin-_hyung_." Ujar Kyungsoo tak terima. Wajahnya langsung memerah menahan kesal.

"Lihat siapa yang sedang marah, _uri little daisy_ hahaha…" tawa Shindong yang menggelegar membuat Kyungsoo mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

Di samping kanannya Changmin melihat kekesalan tumbuh lebih cepat pada diri Kyungsoo langsung saja berusaha mencairkan suasana tersebut.

"Mungkin kau melupakan sesuatu Shindong ahjusshi. Boleh aku meminta inti perak yang sudah ku tempa menjadi belati waktu itu?" ujar Changmin.

Shindong menghapus air mata di sudut matanya sambil memegangi perutnya yang menjadi kram. Lantas ia masuk ke dalam namun tidak lama kemudian ia keluar membawa sebuah bungkus kecil.

"Nah" katanya "Aku nyaris melupakan ini, kau tahu, ini belati terbaik yang pernah ditempa seseorang. Aku menyelesaikan finishingnya lebih lama dibandingkan belati pada umumnya."

Changmin mengambil bungkusan tersebut dan membukanya di depan Kyungsoo. Dan dengan mata berbinar Kyungsoo memandang belati itu dengan penuh ketakjuban. Indah, tajam, benar-benar memukau.

"Kau boleh memilikinya, aku membuatnya untukmu Kyungsoo."

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu belati pemberian kakek sudah lama tumpul. Kupikir kau butuh yang baru, Soo."

Perlahan ia menyungingkan senyum pada Changmin. Ini sebuah hadiah yang berharga, dan Kyungsoo berjanji akan menjaganya seumur hidup.

.

.

.

Hari nyaris menjelang senja saat Kyungsoo selesai dengan latihan pedangnya di aula bersama Minseok dan seorang hunter baru keponakan Jin Suk Go, pemilik satu-satunya bioskop di kota. Usai menundukkan badan satu sama lain petanda hormat, Minseok mengejar Kyungsoo yang dengan cepat keluar aula.

"Tuan Kyungsoo, kau tahu, nanti malam akan ada pesta di rumah Cheng Hui, anak perempuannya akan menikah lusa. Seseorang harus membantunya mencicipi makanan." Minseok menyenggol bahu Kyungsoo.

"Dan?" Kyungsoo melirik Minseok dari balik bahunya.

"Apalagi? Kita akan kesana untuk pesta. Ayahmu pasti mengijinkan dan kupikir _hyung_mu akan datang mengingat ini pernikahan teman satu batalion dengannya." ujar Minseok sambil berjalan mundur di depan Kyungsoo.

"Lihat langkahmu, _dude_. Seseorang akan terganggu dengan cara jalanmu. Berjalanlah yang normal." suaranya kesal, meski bagi Minseok atau semua orang yang mengenal Kyungso, suara Kyungsoo memang seperti itu. Dan sedikit tempramen.

"Yah! Tuan, seharusnya anda menjawab iya atau tida-"

"Berhenti memanggilku tuan, kau membuat telingaku sakit Minseok."

"Tapi memang-"

BRAAKK

"Lihat jalanmu bocah!" bentak seorang pria paruh baya dengan topi dan jenggot tebal yang menutupi seperempat mukanya.

Dan benar saja, seseorang menabrak Minseok saat pemuda itu terus berjalan mundur ke depan. Minseok sudah melemparkan umpatan dan Kyungsoo mengutuk Minseok dengan tawa menggelitik di sekitar perutnya.

"_See_, seseorang terganggu karena prilakumu." cibir Kyungsoo.

Meski tak mengatakan bahwa ia sebal dengan cibiran Kyungsoo, wajah Minseok tetap saja terbaca.

"Seseorang! Kami butuh bantuan ke penjuru selatan kota." seorang pria berteriak dari ujung gerbang. Langkahnya tertatih karena lelah.

Dengan alis berkerut Kyungsoo memandang laki-laki itu. Namun sekejab saat dia hendak menghampiri dan bertanya perihal 'bantuan ke penjuru selatan kota' suara dalam dari seorang pria terdengar.

"Batalion 3 sudah berangkat dan kau Kyungsoo. Masuk ke dalam. Ayahmu memanggilmu." pria yang merupakan salah satu dati pamannya bernama TOP itu memandang Kyungsoo dengan tenang, ia membenarkan topinya lalu memandang pria malang yang kehabisan separuh nafanya untuk berlari.

"Ada apa di selatan kota?" tanya Kyungsoo curiga.

"Sesuatu yang sama sekali bukan urusanmu, masuklah! Kau membuat ayahmu menunggu, bocah." ujar TOP.

"Oh tidak. Anda harus segera kesana Tuan. Seorang _pureblood_ berada di antara penyerangan ini." ujar pria tadi.

"Penyerangan? TOP kau menyuruhku masuk disaat ada penyerangan di selatan kota? Yang benar saja." Kyungsoo mengeratkan pegangan pada pedangnya dan saat ia mulai berjalan menjauh menuju gerbang, tangannya ditahan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." ujar TOP dingin.

Kyungsoo menampik tangan TOP "Bertahun-tahun aku berlatih untuk hari ini dan saat aku memiliki kesempatan kau melarangku?"

"Ayahmu-"

"Aku bisa menemuinya nanti."

"Tuan, _pureblood_ itu-."

"_Shut yer fuckin' mouth_." TOP menyentak pria tersebut.

"Maaf, tapi_ pureblood_ itu sangat kuat. Tuan Changmin bahkan kewalahan mengatasinya. Saya hanya diperintahkan untuk mencari bantuan lebih banyak." Ujarnya lagi.

Saat mendengar nama Changmin disebut, Kyungsoo meradang. Kakaknya kewalahan? Dan apa katanya? Seorang _pureblood_?

Pada umumnya penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh vampire hanya terdiri dari tingkatan _Anbruch_ dan _Alter_. _Pureblood_ adalah tingkatan tertinggi yang terkesan lebih tertutup, mereka bukan sosok yang suka ikut campur dalam sebuah perkara, mereka lebih suka mengamati dan mengendalikan dari jauh. Jadi saat mendengar ada _pureblood _yang ikut dalam sebuah penyerangan, ini aneh sekaligus berbahaya.

Perbatasan selatan adalah hutan neraka yang alurnya berakhir di kaki lembah Shang An. Itu adalah tempat yang tidak pernah dipikir akan diserang sebab tempat tersebut memiliki medan yang sulit. Penyerangan vampire ke kota Seoul telah terjadi beberapa kali. Namun tidak satupun memilih titik selatan.

Kyungsoo menyingkirkan tangan TOP yang menahannya. Ia memandang mata paman angkatnya itu dengan tajam. Ia tahu sekarang, sesuatu yang coba dilakukan pria itu.

"Hanya karena tawaran itu kau, bahkan semua orang berusaha menjauhkanku dari vampire. Keringatku selama ini hanya akan jadi sampah kau tahu? Berhenti bersikap sok melindungi. Aku tidak selemah yang selama ini kalian pikirkan." Teriak Kyungsoo sambil dengan geram.

TOP menyipitkan matanya, memandang sosok Kyungsoo yang berlari menjauh menuju gerbang. Bocah itu benar, setiap orang disini, termasuk dirinya diam-diam membuat Kyungsoo menjauh dari pertarungan. Meski Kangin tampak menyetujui penawaran Yi Fan tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa menutupi gurat keberatan pada pria paruh baya itu.

"Dasar keras kepala." Gerutu TOP.

"Temui Ji Yong, dia akan tahu apa yang harus dilakukan." Ujar TOP pada Minseok sambil melirik pria di antara mereka setelahnya ia berlari menyusul Kyungsoo. Bagaimana pun kata '_pureblood_' harus dijauhkan darinya.

.

.

.

Batas selatan kota adalah hutan dan sebuah padang daisy dengan pagar di beberapa sisi. Saat musim semi bunga daisy putih dan kuning memenuhi rerumputan seperti karpet kembang. Dengan langit cerah dan awan-awan kembang gula yang melayang di atas. Angin membawa aroma bunga hingga ke tepi kota. Setidaknya itulah gambaran batas selatan kota di benak masing-masing orang.

Namun saat Kyungsoo menginjakkan kakinya di sana. Hal pertama yang diciumnya adalah darah. Aroma yang kuat dan sedikit membuat mabuk. Meski bunga daisy yang cantik tidak berbunga saat ini, namun tumbuhan itu mati terinjak bersama bercak darah.

Tempat itu terlihat ricuh. Kyungsoo melihat anggota hunter berjubah putih menggotong beberapa pasukan yang terluka sedangkan yang berjubah hitam berlari menuju luar pagar dan di kejauhan ia mendengar suara benda keras.

Langkah membawanya semakin jauh menuju luar pembatas, masuk ke arah hutan. Dan saat ia sampai disebuah tanah kosong tanpa pohon. Sinar matahari yang kemuning menerangi tempat itu bagai nyala senter yang membakar. Mata Kyungsoo dihadapkan pada pemandangan mengerikan. Mayat para hunter yang mati mengenaskan serta abu-abu di sekitar. Suara besi yang didengarnya tadi adalah representatif dari pedang yang berbenturan. Begitu nyaring.

"_Hyung_.." suara Kyungsoo menjadi bisikan pelan saat ia melihat sosok yang teramat familiar berada di depannya.

Diantara pertarungan itu ia melihat kakaknya berada di antara monster-monster penghisap darah. Ya, Shim Changmin bertarung dengan keringat yang mengucur, rambutnya kecoklatannya menjadi lepek dan nafasnya memburu. Suara pedang peraknya nyaring menghantam pedang lain yang bersinar terang di bawah pantulan matahari.

"Mulai kelelahan, _human_?" ujar lawan Changmin. Seorang vampire dengan tatapan mata meremehkan.

Ini adalah pertama kali dalam hidup Kyungsoo ia melihat dengan langsung bagaimanakah sosok seorang vampire. Yang seringkali ia lihat hanya abu dari tubuh mereka yang mati. Dan sisa pakaian mereka yang tertinggal. Namun untuk rupa, jujur saja Kyungsoo tak percaya saat Ji Yong mengatakan padanya jika rupa vampire sama seperti mereka meski aura dan balutan fisik yang dimilikinya luar biasa memukau. Kyungsoo pikir Ji Yong sedang bercanda saat ia mengatakan hal tersebut sebagaimana semua candaannya pada Kyungsoo selama ini. Namun saat untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat mereka. Kyungsoo setuju, vampire tidak berbeda dengan manusia. Mereka memiliki fisik seperti dirinya meski ada aura yang dirasakan berbeda. Sesuatu yang menekan dan menakutkan.

Vampire yang dilihatnya memakai kemeja polos warna hitam, rambutnya hitam namun matanya bersinar merah seperti darah. Wajahnya putih, lebih pada warna pucat meski ketika pandangan Kyungsoo mengamati bagaimana wajah itu dan berhenti di dahinya. Kyungsoo pikir mereka memiliki wajah mengkilat seperti plastik. Tubuhnya tegap dan semampai, dan bagaimana kemeja itu membalut tubuh atletisnya membuat Kyungsoo berpikir _'Apakah mereka menjalani latihan sulit sebagaimana para hunter berlatih?'_

"_Seht dein schwach Körper, Mensch!"_ ujar vampire tersebut dengan nada mencemooh. Meski Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang pria itu ucapkan, namun itu pastilah kata-kata cibiran atau sesuatu semacam itu.

"Lintah rendah, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan bodoh." Ujar Changmin dengan matanya yang menatap tajam pada lawan bicaranya.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat bagaimana geramnya si Vampire saat mendengar kata-kata _hyung_nya. Sejenak mata merahnya berkilat. Lalu kuku-kuku jarinya memanjang. Ada rasa khwatir dalam dirinya, terlebih rasa takut akan keselamatan kakaknya.

"_Bloodyhell_, kantung darah menyedihkan." Lalu dalam kecepatan di luar kemampuan manusia normal, ia bergerak menyerang Changmin dari samping, menghantamnya dengan telak lalu sebelum Changmin terjatuh di tanah, ia kembali diserang dengan cepat. Sebuah gerakan yang tak tertangkap mata.

Serangan di sampingnya, sebuah pukulan keras di kepala kiri Changmin "Bagaimana hunter sampah ini berani menghinaku?" dan suara itu mengalir seperti angin di telinga Changmin.

Hantaman di perutnya "Bagaimana kantung darah berharap melampaui kami?"

Tendangan di tulang rusuknya "Dan bagaimana kau bisa bermimpi mengalahkanku?"

Lalu sebelum vampire itu melepaskan serangan terakhirnya yakni menembuskan tangan berkuku tajamnya pada dada Changmin. Kyungsoo berlari dengan cepat dan melukainya pipi vampire itu dengan pedang peraknya.

Gerakan vampire itu berhenti. Sedikit terkejut dengan luka kecil yang ia dapat. Ia mengelap bekas luka itu dan mendapati darahnya disana.

Dengan mata tidak percaya dia melihat darah di tangannya. Meski luka di pipinya tersebut cepat menutup, ia masih berdiam untuk sesaat. Memandang ke depan menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah memegang bahu Changmin dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kau…melukaiku?" ujarnya sedikit tidak percaya "Seumur hidup, hanya dua orang yang bisa melukaiku. Pertama adalah Jung Hwan dan yang kedua adalah Lee Sean. Dan kau…setelah ratusan tahun seseorang membuatku mengeluarkan darah lagi."

"Beraninya kau melukai Changmin _hyung_, lintah sialan, mati kau." Geram Kyungsoo, ia maju dan menyerang. Mengerahkan semua kemampuannya dalam bermain pedang selama ini. Namun vampire di depannya hanya menghindar dengan muka meremehkan.

"Menyenangkan sekali bermain dengan bocah manusia." Ujar vampire tersebut. Mendengarnya Kyungsoo menjadi geram hingga cara menyerangnya lebih cepat "Tapi aku tidak berada dalam mood yang baik saat ini, jadi mari kita akhiri saja."

Sekejab vampire itu bergerak dengan cepat. Memukul perut Kyungsoo lalu menendang tangan Kyungsoo hingga pedangnya terlempar jatuh. Dengan terkejut Kyungsoo melihat pedangnya dengan nyeri di perutnya, ia melihat vampire di depannya yang menyeringai.

"_Ciou, kiddo."_ Ujarnya, namun saat vampire tersebut hendak merobek dada Kyungsoo dengan kukunya yang tajam. Seseorang memeluknya dengan erat dari depan.

Mata Kyungsoo melotot tak percaya.

"_Gwenchana?_" sebuah suara terdengar berbisik di telinganya.

"_Hyung_…" ujar Kyungsoo tercekat sambil melihat wajah Changmin yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Jangan sampai terluka, adikku Kyungsoo.." Dengan tersenyum Changmin menjawab ".._hyung _menyayangimu sayang, maaf…" lalu tiba-tiba darah mengalir keluar dari mulut Changmin "..maaf." lalu perlahan tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya kehilangan kekuatannya dan jatuh ke tanah.

Dengan nanar Kyungsoo memandang kakaknya yang tergeletak, melihat perlahan-lahan bagaimana bola mata Changmin mulai kehilangan sinarnya. Rasanya tubuh Kyungsoo begitu beku dan dingin lalu saat ia berhasil mendapatkan kekuatannya. Kyungsoo berteriak histeris.

"Changmin _hyung!_"

Lalu tubuhnya jatuh berlutut di samping tubuh Changmin yang mengalirkan darah dari punggungnya. Tubuh Kyungsoo gemetaran, takut untuk semua kenyataan mengerikan ini.

Saat Kyungsoo masih meratapi kematian Changmin, vampire di hadapannya mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hey, hunter lemah itu sudah mati. Kau membuang tenaga saja untuk menangis." Katanya. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba vampire itu menjambak rambut Kyungsoo dan memaksanya untuk berdiri. Kyungsoo meronta kesakitan, ia memegang tangan sang Vampire yang menjambak rambutnya sambil memandang mata merah di hadapannya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Hukuman karena telah membuat darahku keluar adalah dengan memberikan darahmu padaku, aku haus sekali." Lalu perlahan kepala Kyungsoo di arahkan ke samping. Bahunya yang sempit di cengkram serta kain pakaiannya dirobek sebatas bahu, memperlihatkan leher Kyungsoo yang begitu menggoda.

Vampire itu mendekatkan kepalanya, menjilat pangkal leher Kyungsoo "Kau punya aroma yang unik." Bisik vampire itu.

Lalu tanpa basa-basi ia menghempaskan taringnya menembus permukaan kulit leher Kyungsoo.

"AAARRGGHHHKK." Teriak Kyungsoo. Dengan refleks ia mencengkram bahu dan lengan sang Vampire.

Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara tegukan darahnya. Rasa panas dan nyeri di lehernya serta sakit pada rambutnya yang dijambak. Badannya menjadi gemetar, air matanya masih mengalir.

"Tuan Jongin, kita harus mundur. Lord Yi Fan murka mendengar penyerangan ini." ujar Chen sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Vampire yang ternyata bernama Jongin tersebut membuka matanya perlahan, memperlihatkan mata merahnya yang menyala. Perlahan ia melepaskan taringnya pada Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Jongin berdecak tak suka saat keinginannya untuk menghisap habis darah pemuda mungil di hadapannya harus diurungkan.

"_So ein Mist. _Si Brengsek itu benar-benar merepotkan." Ujar Jongin dengan kesal.

Lalu ia melirik pada Kyungsoo yang tidak sadarkan diri dan bersandar di dadanya "Darahnya berbeda, begitu nikmat. Pemuda yang lezat." Ujarnya sambil menjilat darah yang mengalir turun dari bekas taring di leher Kyungsoo.

Ia menarik Kyungsoo, melihat wajah pemuda itu dengan seksama lalu menyeringai.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan darah yang luar biasa seperti ini. _Human, _jika kau bisa bertahan hidup, aku berjanji akan kembali untuk menuntaskan dahagaku ini." Ujar Jongin sambil berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo.

Lalu Jongin menjatuhkan Kyungsoo tepat di atas mayat Changmin. Tubuh Kyungsoo menjadi memucat karena kehabisan banyak darah.

.

.

.

Hari itu saat Kyungsoo tersadar dari tidurnya. Kepalanya dilanda pusing yang parah. Wajahnya masih pucat dan Kyungsoo yakin itu setelah menyadari bahwa matanya sangat berat untuk membuka dan semua persendiannya kelu. Ada nyeri di lehernya dan ada sakit di area perutnya, sesuatu seperti memar.

"Kyungsoo, _my dear._" Pekik pelan seseorang membuat sebuah lirikan di mata Kyungsoo.

Itu Ji Yong, pamannya. Seseorang yang baginya menyebalkan, namun orang itu kini begitu ia butuhkan. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya tapi badanya terasa begitu sakit.

"_Hy..ung..min..y..ung._" tangan Kyungsoo berusaha menggapai Ji Yong. Bertanya pada pria itu dimana kakaknya.

Ia sangat khawatir. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa begitu cemas sekarang. Semalam ia bermimpi buruk, sesuatu menimpa kakaknya dan membunuh sepertiga pasukan hunter mereka. Sebuah penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh vampire, itu mimpi mengerikan bagi Kyungsoo dan sekarang ia sangat ingin tahu bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Bahwa keadaannya yang begitu lemas di ranjang hanya karena demam berdarah yang pernah ia alami saat berumur 7 tahun kembali ia alami.

".._hyu..ngg_.." suaranya parau dan Kyungsoo melihat sedikit demi sedikit wajah Ji Yong terlihat lebih jelas namun karena itulah ia bisa melihat wajah Ji Yong yang menatapnya nanar.

"Kyungsoo. Selamat sore, kau sudah bangun? Kami mengkhawatirkanmu, _dear_." Ujarnya. Dengan sebuah senyum Ji Yong mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. Menyingkirkan poninya yang lepek menutupi dahin.

"..min..Cha..ngminn..m..na?" ujar Kyungsoo.

Perlu waktu lama bagi Ji Yong untuk memilih kata-kata apa yang harus ia katakan pada Kyungsoo. Beberapa orang di belakangnya juga tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, Mereka kehilangan semua kata-katanya.

"Ji..Yong.." panggil Kyungsoo.

Saat Ji Yong hendak menjawab, seseorang maju dan berbisik di telinganya "Tuanku, mereka akan melakukannya sekarang." Setelahnya Ji Yong mengerutkan dahinya dan menampilkan wajah yang jauh lebih sendu.

"..Min..hyuung..m..na?" Kyungsoo masih bertanya dan bertanya seolah itu adalah mantra, mengabaikan perih di tenggorokan.

Wajah pamannya menatap Ji Yong. Terdiam lama lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. Di sebuah jendela di samping ranjang Kyungsoo. Memperhatikan sesuatu, sebuah asap yang membumbung ke angkasa. Seperti sebuah jiwa yang kembali pada semesta.

Bibir Ji Yong membuka dan hanya sebuah kata yang terucap "Maaf.."

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar kalimat pendek dari Ji Yong. Mimik mukanya terasa kaku, sesuatu yang buruk merambat di benaknya melalui serangkaian getar di sepanjang tulang belakangnya. Sebuah kata-kata, ingatan. Segala hal yang Kyungsoo harap hanya mimpi dan masih terus ia harapkan demikian.

"Mana? _Hyung_g?" perlahan air matanya turun di antara rasa was-was dan takutnya. Ia tidak suka Ji Yong yang diam dan seakan merahasiakan sesuatu. Andai tubuhnya bisa digerakkan, ia ingin menghajar Ji Yong dan meminta penjelasan yang gamblang. Dimana kakaknya? Dimana Changmin _Hyung_nya sekarang?

"..Kyungsoo…Changmin sudah pergi..jauh." ujar Ji Yong kemudian.

"Kemana?" suara Kyungsoo perlahan lebih jelas.

"Ketempat..Yunho." ujarnya kemudian.

Perlu waktu untuk mencerna hingga detik-detik dimana ia mengerti. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Ia menahan air mata meski bendungannya pecah di sudut matanya.

"…Lihatlah ke jendela Kyungsoo. Lihat kesana dan kau bisa berdoa sepanjang perjalanan Changmin menuju langit." Mata Ji Yong berusaha terlihat teduh dan tenang meski ia pun menahan pedih di hatinya.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan jendela dan saat ia menyadari apa yang ditangkap matanya di sana ia menangis. Itu adalah asap yang membumbung ke langit. Dan asap itu adalah prosesi kremasi Changmin. Tangis Kyungsoo menjadi-jadi sepanjang asap itu mengepul hingga membuat dadanya sesak. Tangannya hendak menggapai asap itu meski untuk menyentuh kaca ia tak sanggup.

"_Hyungg ah_…Changmin_ hyung_...aarghh..hiks.._hyung_.." dan seperti itulah suara yang bisa ia keluarkan. Menangis dengan air mata yang menjalar seperti urat daun. Terkadang tangisannya disertai batuk hingga Ji Yong dan Minseok -yang baru saja datang ke kamarnya- terlihat tersayat melihat Kyungsoo. Ia menangis dengan nafas tersengal dan batuk yang menyiksa.

"Seseorang harus membuatnya tenang, aku akan panggil dokter." Ujar Minseok.

Tak lama kemudian dokter tiba di kamar Kyungsoo dan menyuntikkan obat penenang di selang infusnya. Dan perlahan Kyungsoo didera kantuk yang sangat. Dan sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya ia berkata pilu di dalam hatinya.

'_Waktu, kenapa kau biarkan hyung ku pergi? Hyung jangan pergi. Kau adalah rumah bagiku, lalu kemanakah aku pulang setelah ini?..'_

Di dalam mimpi, Kyungsoo mengingat obrolan masa kecilnya bersama Changmin.

"_Hyung_, kemana seseorang pergi saat meninggal?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ke langit, soo." Jawab Changmin.

"Langit?" Kyungsoo menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas. Melihat langit biru yang berbentang luas di atas dunia.

"Iya. Langit, sebagaimana yang lainnya. Jika suatu saat nanti aku pergi ke langit. Jangan menangis ya." Ujar Changmin.

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat lalu setelahnya ia memperlihatkan cengiran kekanakannya "Tidak akan sebab aku akan mencari tangga dan menarikmu kembali ke bumi."

Changmin hanya tersenyum lebar sambil mengacak rambut Kyungsoo gemas "Kau sangat lucu Kyungsoo."

.

.

Tiga Bulan Kemudian.

Malam itu langit menghamparkan bintang dan rasi yang berjumlah jutaan. Langit begitu cerah dan udara seperti semilir angin yang terasa sejuk. Kyungsoo melamunkan sesuatu sambil terus menatap langit. Tangannya terjulur, ingin meraih sesuatu dalam udara kosong.

"Ya, aku begitu lucu…seseorang tidak bisa menarik jiwa yang pergi ke langit. Bahkan jika aku menggunakan seribu tangga untuk memanjat kesana." Ujarnya sambil meringis "Tiga bulan dan kau pasti menertawakanku karena aku masih menangis. Kenapa kau tidak pernah puas membuatku terlihat lemah, _hyung?_" air matanya turun dan dia merasa begitu kesepian.

Malam panjang dan hari-hari berlangsung seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Orang-orang membisu mengenai kematian Changmin seolah-olah itu dibuat untuk menutupi kesedihan mereka karena kehilangan Changmin.

"Aku pergi ke aula, dulu, saat senja kau akan datang dan menjemputku dengan handuk kecil. Tapi setelahnya aku harus membawa handukku sendiri dan melewatkan makan malam karena seseorang tidak ada yang menjemputku lagi."

"Aku pergi ke taman rumah, dulu, diam-diam kau akan memberiku soju dan kita minum sama-sama. Sekarang, Daesung lah yang membawakannya untukku." ia tersenyum getir sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan lebih banyak air mata "Cih..setidaknya Daesung tidak meminum jatahku seperti dirimu, _hyung._"

"Dan kemarin aku pergi ke kamarmu. Dulu, kau akan marah jika aku masuk kesana. Itu teritorimu, aku hanya boleh masuk jika ada kau disana. Sekarang, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah pergi kesana lagi. Sebab tidak ada kau disana." Air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir, banyak fragmen kenangannya bersama Changmin yang muncul di dalam kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi jujur saja…aku merindukanmu." Ujarnya dalam bisikan.

Kyungsoo melirikkan matanya dan menemuman seseorang berdiri di bawah, menengadah menatapnya. Lewat ekor matanya ia mendapati papa nya berdiri disana. Laki-laki paruh baya itu melambaikan tangannya. Meminta Kyungsoo untuk turun dan mendekat.

"_Waeyo_?"

Saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di tanah kembali. Ia melihat wajah Kangin dengan kerutan di dahi. Pria itu sedang melamun ah tidak, itu lebih seperti merenung. Spekulasi Kyungsoo mengatakan jika papanya memikirkan sesuatu yang berat. Dan kurang lebihnya dia tahu apa yang pria itu sedang pikirkan kini.

"Berhentilah berpikir mengenai tawaran itu. Kau akan memberikanku pada mereka dan sekarang aku tidak keberatan untuk itu." ujar Kyungsoo.

Kangin menatap Kyungsoo, terdiam untuk beberapa lama lalu langkah membuatnya berjalan pelan ke depan "Setelah Changmin tidak ada, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melepaskan harta terakhirku pada mereka?"

"Kau akan kehilangan lebih banyak jika tidak segera menyerahkanku. Selalu ada tumbal untuk masa depan dan peperangan kita telah sampai pada titik jenuh. Aku tahu semua diam-diam para hunter merasa muak pada semua hal ini." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kita telah berjuang lama dan-"

"Jangan berbicara seolah kau tidak rel aku pergi. Bagaimanapun jika aku pergi ke Wu Yi Fan. Setidaknya aku bisa menyelamatkan orang kita yang tersisa dan lebih baiknya lagi aku bisa mencari kelemahan mereka dari dalam..." ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada ketus.

"_Pureblood _itu menginginkan sesuatu darimu Kyungsoo."

"Aku tahu." tanggap Kyungsoo cepat.

"Dan sesuatu itu tidak baik."

"Aku akan berusaha agar_ pureblood_ bernama Wu Yi Fan itu tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dariku."

Kangin menatap Kyungsoo diantara cahaya bulan yang remang. Ia memperhatikan putra angkatnya dengan seksama. Sesuatu yang selama ini tidak pernah disadarinya. Sesuatu mengenai Kyungsoo nya.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang. Dan aku tidak tahu bahwa putra kecilku tumbuh menjadi pemuda pemberani sepertimu." wajah Kangin perlahan meneduh.

"Ya, tentu saja sebab selama ini aku luput dari perhatianmu. Changmin _hyung_ menghalangi pandanganmu untukku. Dan aku seperti anak kecil dalam bayanganmu." sindir Kyungsoo.

Obrolan antara anak dan ayah itu tak pernah terlintas dalam benak Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Mereka jarang berbicara 4 mata seperti ini. Segala obrolan hanya dimulai di meja makan dan akan berakhir di sana juga setelah suapan terakhir selesai. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun ini, Kangin menemuinya dan mengajaknya berbicara. Kyungsoo pernah berpikir jika pria itu mungkin sudah setengah lupa memiliki dirinya sebagai putra. Semua orang memuji Changmin dan begitulah Kangin sendiri.

Kyungsoo terkadang merasa diabaikan karena semua orang menganggapnya lemah hanya karena tubuhnya yang kecil.

"Aku tidak memintamu menjadi tumbal atau menjadi pengganti Changmin. Perang akan terus bergulir dan setelah mereka membunuh Changmin bagaimana bisa aku menyerahkanmu kepada mereka?" ujar Kangin dengan batuk di akhir kalimatnya.

"Mengingat pria penyakitan sepertimu adalah pemimpin Seoul. Kupikir aku sangat menyesali kematian kakakku hingga mendalam. Tapi setelah kau mengatakan untuk berperang bahkan setelah aku memutuskan untuk pergi pada Wu Yi Fan, aku bersyukur karena kau mengingatkanku bahwa kau masih seorang Jung." Ujar Kyungsoo setengah menyindir.

Kangin terkikik. Inilah yang membuat Kyungsoo begitu berbeda, anak bungsunya tak pernah peduli perasaan orang saat berbicara. Kyungsoo begitu apa adanya. Tapi karena itulah Kyungsoo bertahan hidup dengan hinaan atas tubuhnya yang kecil, bahkan setelah Kangin menyadari bahwa betapa pilih kasihnya dia selama ini.

"Anakku, mari kita masuk. Angin malam tidak baik." ujar Kangin kemudian.

Dalam hati Kyungsoo mendengus. Angin malam tidak pernah menyakitinya, namun itu bagi papanya yang penyakitan, angin malam mungkin bisa membunuh pria itu.

Langkah membawa mereka menjauhi aula. Namun sesuatu menyadarkan Kyungsoo, sesuatu seperti kehadiran seseorang yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Kangin dan tampaknya pria itu pun juga merasakan kehadiran seseorang.

"Kupikir ini terlalu malam untuk menerima tamu." Ujar Kangin "Seseorang harusnya datang kembali besok jika ingin bertamu." Tambahnya kemudian.

Di sebelah kiri tubuh Kangin. Kyungsoo mengeratkan pegangannya pada pedang di tangan kanannya saat perlahan-lahan seseorang berjalan dari kegelapan menuju pada mereka. Seorang pria jangkung dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"_Anyeong._" Ujarnya. Perlahan sinar rembulan menerangi wajahnya yang seperti pahatan seniman terbaik dunia.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kangin.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan pria jangkung yang tak pernah lepas tersenyum ke arah mereka dengan penuh kewaspadaaan. Ia tahu sesuatu yang berbahaya saat merasakan aura pria itu di hadapan mereka.

Wajah yang tampan, telinga yang lebar, mata yang ramah, senyum di bibir. Sungguh luar biasa menawan dengan rambut hitam bercampur emas serta kemeja putih. Tapi saat perlahan mata pria itu terlihat. Kyungsoo mengerti bahwa yang ada di hadapannya adalah seorang vampire.

"Yang mana yang bernama Do Kyungsoo di sini?" tanya pemuda itu dengan senyuman.

"Apa urusanmu dengannya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tajam.

Pria itu menyisir rambutnya ke belakang "Mmmh, sebenarnya itu tidak penting kujawab tapi yah baiklah." Lalu ia tersenyum sambil menatap Kyungsoo "Nama Chanyeol. Aku diutus Tuan Yi Fan menjemput pemuda bernama Do Kyungsoo…jadi dimana yang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu sekarang?"

Sejenak wajah Kyungsoo menegang. Ia melirik Kangin kembali dan mendapati ayahnya menatap geram pada vampire bernama Chanyeol tersebut.

"Katakan pada Wu Yi Fan..kami tidak menerima tawarannya. Pulanglah!" ujar Kangin dengan nada membentak.

"Aku datang dengan baik-baik Jung Kangin-sshi. Kuharap kau tak menyulut apapun. Seseorang bisa terbunuh di sini."

Tangan Kangin menggenggam. Ia menggeram kesal dengan nada santai milik Chanyeol yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku akan membunuhnya." Ujar Kyungsoo pada Kangin dengan suara berbisik.

Kangin menatap Kyungsoo "Kyungsoo, kau harus berhati-hati." Mengejutkan saat tahu bahwa ayahnya mengijinkannya tapi ia merasa tersanjung untuk itu.

"Wah! Jadi Kyungsoo adalah kau? Jauh dari ekspektasiku, kau mungil dan lihat wajah polos itu? " ujar Chanyeol yang justru menyulut amarah Kyungsoo.

Serangan pertama kali dilakukan dari kubu Kyungsoo. Ia menyerang dengan pedang peraknya. Sedangkan Chanyeol dengan santai nampak menghindar. Pria vampire itu menatapnya dengan tampang mengejek seolah semua gerakan Kyungsoo sia-sia dan konyol. Chanyeol bisa membaca gerakan Kyungsoo. Meski demikian ia mengakui jika Kyungsoo lincah dan memiliki teknik berpedang yang bagus.

"Aku tak sabar melihat ekspresi Tuan Yi Fan saat ia tahu bocah yang diinginkannya sangat menantang seperti dirimu…benar-benar menarik." Ujar Chanyeol.

Pertarungan itu menghabiskan tenaga Kyungsoo dan saat Kyungsoo lengah Chanyeol menyerangnya. Hampir membuat Kyungsoo terluka sebelum Kangin maju dan menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Ayahnya lah yang sekarang sedang bertarung dengan Chanyeol. Tapi entah mengapa, Chanyeol tidak lagi terlihat sedang main-main. Dalam sekejab ia bisa melukai ayahnya. Dan untuk sesuatu yang tidak terduga, dalam kelemahan Kangin, Chanyeol menyeran pemimpin asosiasi hunter itu tepat di titik vitalnya. Membuat Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya dan berteriak. Namun sebelum tubuhnya berhasil mendekat ke tubuh Kangin yang bersimba darah di tanah. Chanyeol muncul di belakangnya dan menghantam tengkuknya. Membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

Dan hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum segalanya menggelap adalah tatapan kosong Kangin padanya.

.

.

.

-tbc-

Ok, sorry banget karena ini adalah hanya repost chap 2 karena alisku mengkerut banget saat banyak yang mengeluh typo di chapter 2 sebelumnya dan membuat feelnya kurang ngena. Jadi aku perbaiki deh. Kalau masih tetep ada typo, namanya juga manusia haha…

Karena kesalahanku yang malas baca ulang jadinya typo kemarin bener-bener menganggu banget dan jujur aja aku juga ngerasa gitu. So 5 hari setelah aku repost chap 2 ini, aku bakal post chap 3, is that cool?

Ini lebih cepat karena pertama penebusan kesalahanku dan kedua karena temenku akhirnya balik ke Rumania lagi…yeeaahh! jadi aku lebih punya waktu luang.

Buat fic Pray in Abyss, please sabar. Aku lagi nyari mood buat ketik chap 5 nya. Karena jujur aja, pemilihan diksi di fic itu lebih hati-hati daripada di fic ini.

Ok gitu aja deh, makasih ya guys. Review tetep ditunggu buat spirit's booster ku karena aku males nulis fanfic kalau yang review dikit, mending ngerjain tugas kuliah kan hahaha dan biar prioritas ngelanjutin fanfic tinggi di daftar aktivitasku yang sumpah, padet banget njiirrr. OMG!

Yah gitu ajalah. Jaa ne~

-with love Ivyluppin-


	3. Chapter 3

**THORN DAISY**

**Story©****Ivyluppin**

**Warning :** Gore, Rape, Yaoi, BL, Dirty talk, M-preg, violence and many kinda…

Main pair: Krisoo & Kaisoo.

_Hint _everyoneXKyungsoo for slight!

.

.

**PERINGATAN :** Sebelumnya Ivy mau ingetin kalau disini _**Kyungsoo bakal teraniaya**_, jadi buat kalian yang nggak suka **PLEASE MOVE YER ASS AND GO AWAY FROM HERE…** tapi buat kalian yang maksa baca dan ujung-ujungnya teriak marah-marah ke aku, I just wanna say **"SHUT YER FUCKING MOUTH, BITCH!"**

.

.

**Bab 3**

.

.

Ia membuka matanya dan tidak mengenali dimana dia berada saat ini. Tempat itu remang dengan tembok antara warna gading dan kelabu, entahlah Kyungsoo tidak bisa memastikannya. Ada rasa nyeri di otot dan bagian tengkuknya. Seperti bekas hantaman. Kyungsoo mengedarkan matanya dan lama-lama dia tahu dimana ia berada sekarang. Sebuah tempat yang bagi Kyungsoo neraka bahkan terdengar lebih baik.

Ia duduk di atas tempatnya berbaring, sebuah ranjang dengan seprei putih dan hitam. Ia merenungkan banyak hal. Akankah ia disiksa? Dihisap darahnya sampai kering? Kenapa dia berada di kamar? Bukan penjara? Dan saat renungannya sampai pada ingatan dimana papanya terbunuh, ia mencengkram tangannya. Merasa begitu hina sebagai hunter. Dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan dua orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya dari musuh abadi mereka. Vampire.

Lalu Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya. Bagaimanakah kondisi Seoul sekarang? Apa seseorang akan datang menyelamatkannya dari sini atau bahkan mereka membiarkannya karena dengan begitu para Vampire tidak akan menyerang?

Meski akhirnya ia rela menjadi tumbal perdamaian, tapi dalam hati ia ingin diselamatkan juga.

"Kau sudah sadar, _human?_"

Suara itu tajam dan sinis. Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah jendela dan seseorang bersandar disana, menatapnya dengan kilatan tidak suka.

Kyungsoo masih diam, ia menyipitkan matanya dan berjaga-jaga untuk serangan mendadak.

"Cih, kewaspadaanmu itu tidak ada artinya…."

Dan sekejab, sosok itu muncul tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo. Mendorong tubuhnya ke ranjang dan mencekik lehernya.

"Karena kematian sangat mudah kau dapati disini."

Kyungsoo memandang tajam sosok di atasnya. Seorang pemuda dengan mata sinis yang sedang mencekiknya. Kyungsoo mencengkram tangan pemuda itu. Mendorong tubuhnya dengan kaki tapi si pemuda sinis itu justru menyeringai melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah karena nyaris kehabisan udara.

"Sampah." Lalu setelahnya si Pemuda melepaskan cekikannya.

Kyungsoo langsung terbatuk keras dan berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa lalu ia menatap pada pemuda di depannya dengan tajam.

Meski pandangan Kyungsoo sangat tidak menyenangkan tapi si Pemuda sinis itu justru berdecih padanya "Cepat berdiri _human_, seseorang menunggu kita dan aku tidak mau karena sampah sepertimu namaku tercoreng." Ujarnya menuju ke arah pintu.

Meski dia tidak ingin mematuhi perintah pemuda itu namun Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi bersamanya.

.

.

Jalan di depannya seperti lorong panjang dan menyesatkan, meski tidak tahu bagaimana tempat ini disebut namun dibanding dengan menyebutnya sebagai sarang vampire, Kyungsoo lebih memilih kata-kata 'Puri', nyaris seperti istana.

Pemuda sinis bermata panda itu tidak mengatakan kemana mereka akan pergi. Ia hanya memarahi dengan nada tajam bahwa seseorang menunggu mereka. Dan Kyungsoo yakin orang itu adalah Wu Yi Fan. Seorang raja vampire yang dalam bayangan Kyungsoo dia adalah seorang pria tua mengerikan yang akan mengulitinya.

Sebuah pintu besar terbuka sendiri saat mereka berada di depannya. Kyungsoo menahan nafas saat ia melihat sebuah ballroom besar di balik pintu tersebut. Ada banyak orang yang berkumpul di dalamnya, berbicara satu sama lain dan begitu riuh suara mereka di telinga Kyungsoo.

Saat Kyungsoo masuk, pintu besar di belakangnya tertutup sendiri lalu saat dirinya memperhatikan sekitar, banyak dari para vampire yang memperhatikannya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat dimengerti meski bagi Kyungsoo sendiri itu pandangan seolah ia adalah setetes minyak di dalam semangkuk air. Ia tahu ia berbeda dan mereka menyadarinya lebih dari siapapun. Pandangan sinis juga lebih banyak didapatnya. Dan bagaimana wajah intimidasi mereka membuat Kyungsoo ingin menghantam mereka dengan sepatunya sekeras yang ia bisa.

Saat Kyungsoo dan pemuda sinis di depannya telah masuk dan berdiri di tengah-tengah ballroom. Para vampire itu masih berbisik meski suara mereka lebih rendah. Beberapa dari mereka mungkin sedang mencemooh dengan pandangan yang sangat sinis padanya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang mereka bicarakan. Orang-orang menggunakan bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti.

Entah apa yang mereka lakukan di ballroom ini. Tidak seorang pun memberikan penjelasan padanya. Kyungsoo hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan yang sama sinisnya dan saat ia menjadi tidak peduli pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia justru melihat sebuah singgasana di hadapannya. Sebuah singgasana yang indah dan penuh kuasa.

'Cih, pasti milik si Lintah bernama Wu Yi Fan itu.' Cibir Kyungsoo dalam hati.

BRAAKK..BRAAKK...BRAAKK..

Suara jendela yang terbuka dan menutup, menghantam kusen dan suara pintu besar yang terbuka kasar membuat para vampire itu terdiam. Lalu secara serentak –seperti sebuah aba-aba- mereka berlutut dan menundukkan kepala. Kyungsoo melihat sekitarnya, semua orang berlutut dan menunduk, tak terkecuali pemuda sinis yang mengantarnya tadi. Meski setiap orang dalam ruangan tersebut berlutut, sumpah demi apapun, Kyungsoo tak akan mau melakukannya, ia menganggap mereka melakukan hal bodoh dan saat pikirannya tentang kelakuan para vampire itu mengalir, tak lama kemudian dari arah jendela kumpulan kelelawar berbondong-bondong datang dari segala arah begitu pun dari pintu besar yang terbuka. Berputar-putar di atas ballroom. Suara cicitan yang keras membuat telinganya sakit. Kelelawar itu lalu turun di depan kursi singgasana, berkumpul pada satu titik, berputar-putar seperti sebuah cakram lalu perlahan membentuk kaki jenjang, perut, dada, lalu dengan cepat membentuk bahu dan sosok sempurna dari diri seseorang.

Seorang pria.

Seorang pria dengan kemeja putih dan jubah panjang di bahunya, jubah itu hitam dan bergoyang karena angin. Kakinya yang jenjang dibalut dengan celana hitam dan sepatu pantofel kulit. Rambutnya hitam dengan ujung rambut belakang yang panjang di bawah bahu dan diikat menjadi satu. Rahang yang tegas dan bagaimana dahinya yang licit nyaris seperti plastik di bawah pantulan cahaya. Dadanya yang bidang dan tubuh atletisnya berdiri dengan angkuh di hadapan semua orang.

Kyungsoo masih terpaku melihat seperti ada sulap di depannya. Perlahan sosok laki-laki itu membuka matanya. Mengedarkan mata merahnya ke sekitar. Memandang para vampire yang berlutut padanya. Sesaat saat pria itu mengedarkan pandangannya, Kyungsoo merasa ia seolah-olah tidak ada di sana karena mata itu hanya menyapukan pandangan ke sekitar tanpa menaruh minat apapun. Namun setelah ia sempat berpikir ia tidak dianggap, pria itu memandanganya dengan tatapan lurus.

Matanya yang bewarna merah manatap padanya dalam diam lalu ia menyeringai tipis.

"_Stehst dir vor."_ Ujarnya dan orang-orang berdiri kemudian _"Ist das Kyungsoo, oder?"_ lalu katanya lagi.

"_Ja, mein König. Er ist Do Kyungsoo. Chanyeol bringt es gestern und wir warten auf Ihren nächsten Befehl."_ Ujar pemuda sinis di depan Kyungsoo.

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seorang vampire paruh baya yang berdiri di samping kanan _"Wenn wir pflanzen im Mutterleib von diesem jungen Mann?"_

Dengan penuh hormat, pria paruh baya tersebut menjawab _"Übermorgen, wenn der Mond rot, mein König."_

Pria itu mengangguk _"Ich konnte es aum erwarten, vielleicht wird es sehr schmerzhaft sein."_ Lalu ia menyeringai.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? _Berhentilah berbicara sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti. Aku tahu kalian sedang membicarakanku tapi kalian membuatku seperti idiot disini." Teriak Kyungsoo. Sifatnya yang meledak dan tempramen tidak bisa disembunyikan. Di dunia ini, selain diejek pendek, Kyungsoo paling benci kalau orang-orang mengabaikannya.

Dan saat teriakan itu terdengar di telinga seluruh vampire di ballroom. Mereka langsung menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan membunuh. Kyungsoo tidak peduli bagaimana para vampire itu menatapnya, tapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan saat pria di depan singgasana itu menatapnya.

Lagi-lagi, Kyungsoo bisa melihat bagaimana wajah dingin itu menyeringai padanya "Kau pasti sangat kesal…" ujar pria tersebut. Lalu di luar batas kemampuannya, tiba-tiba pria itu sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Menjulang begitu tinggi dan menatapnya tajam.

Pria itu menyentuh dahi Kyungsoo dengan jemarinya yang dingin, cukup lama jari itu berada di dahinya hingga pria itu tersenyum untuk sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti olehnya "Jadi Cho Kyuhyun 'menutup'nya, pantas saja." Ujarnya. Lalu perlahan jemari itu berjalan ke lehernya, Kyungsoo merasa gemetar saat tengkuknya disentuh oleh dinginnya jemari pria dihadapannya. Pria itu menatap bagian tubuh Kyungsoo dimana ia melarikan jarinya. Lalu jari itu menyentuh dadanya dan turun ke perutnya. Menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke perutnya. Si pria tersenyum "Organ yang bagus, Kyungsoo." Ujarnya membuat Kyungsoo berpikiran mengenai sesuatu yang buruk.

Segera ia menampik tangan itu dari perutnya. Dan memandang pria dihadapannya dengan tajam "Jauhkan tangan kotormu dariku, vampire." Ujar Kyungsoo dalam.

Pria itu menatapnya dan untuk sesaat melirik ke arah pemuda sinis di sampingnya. Mendapati pemuda itu tampak tak terima saat pria dihadapannya dihina.

"Tenanglah Tao." Ujar pria dihadapannya pada pemuda sinis tersebut. Dan bagus, akhirnya Kyungsoo tahu siapa nama pemuda sinis di sampingnya, Tao.

"Namaku Wu Yi Fan. Selamat datang di Brasov, Do Kyungsoo." Ujarnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?."Ujar Kyungsoo tajam. Kemarahan tumbuh di hatinya dan wajahnya sama sekali tidak menutupi apapun tentang itu.

Ia beralih memunggungi Kyungsoo "Aku butuh bantuanmu." Katanya.

"Aku tidak sudi membantumu, Lintah sialan." Balas Kyungsoo tajam.

Dengan sekejap Yifan membalikkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo dan memandang Kyungsoo dengan tajam.

Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, perlahan tubuh Kyungsoo seperti mendapatkan hantaman dari sesuatu. Jantungnya seperti jatuh ke perutnya. Kyungsoo berlutut dan memegangi dadanya, perlahan atmosfir di sekitarnya memberat dan keringat mulai membasahinya. Ada rasa sesak di sekitarnya, perasaan seperti dirinya sedang dihimpit sesuatu.

Kyungsoo memandang Yifan dengan wajahnya yang kesakitan dan matanya yang berair "Memohonlah padaku untuk menghentikannya." Ujar Yifan.

Kyungsoo diam saja, ia tak sudi melakukannya.

Yifan menyipitkan matanya dan Kyungsoo merasa himpitan di dadanya semakin keras. Perlahan ia mendekati Kyungsoo. Menyentuh rahang Kyungsoo dan menghadapkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Jari Yifan menyapu bibir Kyungsoo, lalu kukunya yang tajam menggores bibir itu. Setetes darah keluar dari saja. Yifan menggelapnya dengan jarinya dan menjilat jarinya.

"Kau lezat.." Yifan menyeringai. Ia menekan atmosfer di sekitar Kyungsoo semakin sempit hingga pemuda itu semakin kesakitan dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan setelahnya Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya begitu ringan dan sekelilingnya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Bulan bersinar seperti darah di atas malam saat Kyungsoo membuka mata dan merasa sesuatu dijejalkan ke dalam mulutnya. Cairan aneh dengan bau menjijikkan. Kyungsoo mengerang di antara rasa mual perutnya dan kerongkongannya seperti terbakar setiap cairan ungu itu masuk.

Kyungsoo mencengkram tangan yang terus memaksanya menghabiskan cairan tersebut. ia memandang bengis seorang laki-laki paruh baya di hadapannya. Kakinya menendang nendang. Dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Dia tidak tahan dengan ini.

Setelah semua cairan ungu dalam piala emas tersebut sudah habis. Pria paruh baya itu menjauhkan tangannya dan semua orang-orang yang baru disadari Kyungsoo menahannya sejak tadi pun melepaskan nya.

Nafasnya naik turun karena lelah, ada rasa pening di kepalanya, rasa mual yang parah di perutnya. Tenggorokannya sakit. Kyungsoo mengamati orang-orang yang berdiri memutarinya dengan benci.

"Berapa lama cairan itu bekerja?"

"Tak lama lagi _my Lord_, ketika dia merasa perutnya terbakar maka cairan itu mulai bekerja."

Ada Yifan disana, diantara orang-orang paruh baya. Yifan menatapnya dengan penuh minat sambil terlihat mengamati atau menunggu sesuatu. Yifan mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang, masih mengamati Kyungsoo dengan mata coklatnya yang tajam.

"Kyungsoo…" panggilnya.

Saat Kyungsoo ingin sekali meludah ke wajah bangsawannya yang angkuh. Tiba-tiba ia merasa perutnya seperti terbakar. Pelan-pelan dan perasaan terbakar itu bukan imajenasinya saja. Perutnya terasa panas seperti ada obor yang menyala di dalam sana.

Kyungsoo mencengkram seprei di bawahnya. Dan memegangi perutnya.

"AAARRGGKKK…" ia meraung kesakitan. Perutnya seperti mau meledak. Kyungsoo menggelepar di kasur seperti ikan di darat. Tangannya masih mencengkram perutnya, nafasnya putus-putus. Ya 'Tuhan, ini begitu sakit' rintihnya dalam hati.

Kyungsoo menangis sambil terus meraung dan menggelepar. Ia mencengram lengan Yifan. Memandang pria itu dengan kedua bola matanya yang membiaskan penderitaan.

"SAKIIITT…" raungnya.

Yifan menatapnya dalam diam. Memperhatikan bagaimana wajah kesakitan Kyungsoo. Jujur saja ia tidak bisa membantu, Kyungsoo harus menangani rasa sakitnya sendiri.

Hingga rasa terbakar dalam perutnya mereda dan Kyungsoo kehabisan tenaganya. Ia tergolek di atas ranjang dan menatap langit-langit kamar yang terlihat berkabut.

"Penanaman selesai, _my Lord_."

"Keluarlah!"

Semua orang keluar dari ruangan, menyisakan Yifan dan Kyungsoo yang tengengah-engah di ranjang dengan kesadarannya yang menipis.

Yifan menyibakkan baju Kyungsoo dan melihat perut ratanya yang memerah. Ia mengecup perut Kyungsoo "Ini akan menjadi tempat yang sempurna." Ujarnya. Lalu ia menggulung kemejanydi bawah siku dan menggigit nadinya. Darah Yifan mengalir keluar, ia meraupnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada Kyungsoo. Memaksa pemuda itu menelan darahnya.

"Dan kau harus tahu siapa dirimu saat aku melakukannya, Do Kyungsoo." Ujarnya sambil mengusap darah yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo.

Malam semakin larut dan bulan merah masih merajai dua pertiga malam saat Kyungsoo jatuh dalam mimpi.

.

:: Ivyluppin ::

.

"Berlindunglah di belakangku dan tetap waspada, Sungmin." Ujar seorang pria kepada seorang wanita di belakangnya.

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk sambil memeluk sesosok balita laki-laki dalam dekapannya.

"Mengherankan bahwa seorang penghianat bisa bersembunyi bertahun-tahun dengan selamat. Dan bagaimana penghianat itu bisa hidup dan memiliki anak dengan mangsanya sendiri…Cho Kyuhyun, kau akan menjadi _pureblood_ paling hina yang menikahi seorang wanita hunter."

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku bisa bertemu dengan keturunan Drakula yang Agung, my Lord Wu Yifan." Ujar Kyuhyun tenang.

Pemuda di depannya tersenyum "Dan kau masih menganggapku setelah penghianatanmu?" ujarnya "Kau kumaafkan karena pernikahanmu dengan wanita itu tapi dengan memiliki seorang anak dari hasil pernikahanmu? Kaum kita tidak menerima keberadaan _dhampire_ Cho Kyuhyun."

"Kalau begitu ijinkan aku membunuhmu dengan begitu peraturan itu akan lenyap." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Ia maju dan bertarung menghadapi Yifan. Pertarungan yang sengit mengingat Kyuhyun adalah salah satu dari 5 keluarga _pureblood_ yang terhormat. Tapi seberapa kuat _pureblood_ jika dia berhadapan dengan keturunan langsung dari Dracula maka semuanya sia-sia. Yifan lebih cepat, lebih cekatan, dan lebih kuat. Saat Kyuhyun lengah, Yifan melirik ke arah Sungmin dan berlari menuju wanita itu kemudian merebut balita dalam gendongannya.

"Anak yang manis Cho, tapi mengingat umur anak ini hanya sampai disini sungguh sangat disayangkan." Ujar Yifan.

Kyuhyun bergerak dengan cepat merebut bayinya dari gendongan Yifan sebelum pemuda itu membunuh anaknya. Dan Yifan yang terkejut melihat bayi itu menghilang akhirnya memutar otak dan bergerak cepat menuju Sungmin. Mencengkran leher wanita itu dan menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Saksikanlah kematian istrimu Cho." Dan sesaat kemudian Yifan memutar leher Sungmin. Dan mengakhiri hidup wanita itu.

Kyuhyun berteriak saat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat betapa istrinya dibunuh dengan keji oleh Yifan.

"Iblis, aku bersumpah kau akan menerima hukuman untuk semua ini." Kyuhyun mendekap anak dalam gendongannya. Menyerang Yifan dengan membabi buta. Hingga pada titik dimana ia lengah, Kyuhyun menusukkan kukunya ke dada Yifan dan menyebarkan racunnya dengan cepat di tubuh pemuda itu.

Yifan meringis kesakitan.

"Terkutuklah kau Yifan, tenggelamlah dalam kegelapan selama-lamanya."

"Brengsek kau, Cho Kyuhyun!" Yifan hendak maju dan menyerang Kyuhyun tapi pria itu justru menjatuhkan dirinya ke jurang. Yifan berdiri di tepi jurang memandang tubuh Kyuhyun yang jatuh ke bawah dengan bayi dalam dekapan pria itu.

"Anakku, anakku tersayang. Hiduplah dalam kebahagiaan, lupakan mimpi buruk ini." bisik Kyuhyun sambil mendekap erat anaknya sembari tubuhnya melayang jatuh.

"Lupakan tentang aku, tentang ibumu, dan tentang kelahiranmu. Tapi ingatlah bahwa kau ada karena cinta, kau dikasihi…Kyungsoo kecilku, tumbuhlah menjadi pemuda yang kuat." Dan Kyuhyun mengusap dahi putranya, membacakan beberapa mantra untuk mengunci ingatannya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo tetap tertidur dengan tenang bahkan hingga tubuh Kyuhyun menghantam tanah.

Sebuah pelukan terakhir dari seorang ayah yang menghilang menjadi butiran abu.

"Kami mencintaimu Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

"Haaahh…hah..hah.." Kyungsoo terbangun dari mimpinya, sebuah mimpi yang merupakan fragmen masa lalunya kembali.

Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya dan Kyungsoo merasa gemetar dengan semua ingatannya tersebut. Ia memandang tidak focus pada ranjangnya, seprei merahnya yang berantakan dan wajahnya yang berkeringat. Kyungsoo menjambak rambutnya yang lepek.

'Ya Tuhan, mimpi apa itu?' ujar Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Dan saat dirinya memperoleh ketenangan, Kyungsoo memandang kedua telapak tangannya tak percaya.

"_Dhampire_? Aku?" ujarnya lirih.

"Selamat karena telah mengingat kembali jati dirimu, Kyungsoo." Seseorang bersandar di jendela. Memandangnya dengan wajah angkuhnya.

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya "Mau apa kau?" ujarnya penuh penekanan.

Pria bernama Yifan masih menyandarkan tubuhnya ke jendela. Ia membuka jendela itu dengan lebar. Membawa tiupan angin malam yang menyegarkan.

"Menguji apakah penanaman kemarin berhasil." Ujarnya sambil berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memasang posisi waspada dan itu membuat Yifan tersenyum geli padanya. Hingga Yifan mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang dan mengamati Kyungsoo yang menjauh dan mengambil ancang-ancang membuatnya tak kuasa tersenyum.

"Aku suka sikap waspadamu."

"Aku muak padamu."

Yifan mengernyitkan alisnya, tersenyum dingin pada Kyungsoo.

"Salahkan ayahmu. Cho Kyuhyun itu membuatku berada dalam kutukan. Dan kau anaknya, harus membayar atas perbuatannya padaku." Yifan menarik pergelangan kaki Kyungsoo. Membuat tubuh kecil itu terbanting ke ranjang lalu ia merayap di atas Kyungsoo.

"Yang kuinginkan hanya satu Kyungsoo." Ujar Yifan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo memandang tajam padanya sambil berpikir apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu padanya, apa ia akan mencabiknya atau menghisap darahnya sampai kering?

"Aku ingin kau mengandung anakku." Ujarnya penuh penekanan.

Kyungsoo mendelik. Menatap Yifan dengan wajah terkejut dan dia tertawa

" Kau idiot atau apa? Aku laki-laki." Bentak Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu, karenanyalah aku menanamkan rahim dalam perutmu kemarin." Ujar Yifan dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin terbelalak. Ingatan tentang rasa sakit diperutnya menguar. Dan sekarang ia akhirnya tahu apa yang mereka lakukan padanya kemarin.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku laki-laki dan kau tak akan bisa melakukannya." Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Yifan dan berusaha kabur dari _pureblood_ gila dihadapannya. Tapi Yifan mencengkramnya.

"Aku akan memberitahu caranya padamu."

Dan Yifan mulai merobek pakaiannya. Kyungsoo panik saat tiba-tiba pria itu berusaha menelanjangainya dan kepanikannya lebih besar saat Yifan berada di antara kedua kakinya. Demi Tuhan Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang hendak vampire itu lakukan padanya tapi Kyungsoo bisa merasakan jika dirinya takut.

Yifan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo dan melumat bibir merah itu dengan kasar. Ia mendominasi dan menuntut, melesakkan lidahnya dan mengobrak-abrik mulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berusaha memberontak, ia mendorong bahu Yifan tapi pria itu tida berkutik. Yifan menyudahi ciumannya, kemudian bergerak menelusuri leher Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menahan erangannya. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, menahan suara memalukan yang tiba-tiba keluar dan semua sentuhan itu.

"Ini akan menjadi bloody seks pertama kita, Kyungsoo." Bisik Yifan. Dan sesaat kemudian pria itu menggoreskan kukunya di dada telanjang Kyungsoo. Pemuda mungil itu memekik perih. Sedangkan Yifan hanya menjilat darah yang keluar dari sana.

Dan begitulah yang dilakukan Yifan, menggores tubuhn Kyungsoo dan menjilat darahnya yang terasa seperti madu di lidahnya.

Kyungsoo menahan perih di tubuhnya tapi sesuatu membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi dan memandang Yifan antara takut dan bertanya-tanya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyentuh pantatnya.

Yifan menyeringai "Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang, Kyungsoo. Dan kau harus memuaskanku." Ia melepas kemejanya dan ikat rambutnya. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang tergerai di leher dan dadanya yang bidang. Kyungsoo menatap bagaimana tubuh atletis itu berdiri di antara kakinya yang mengangkang. Dia tidak merasa takjub melihat tubuh Yifan, justru dia takut, sebuah ketakutan yang merambati hatinya. Dia masih tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu padanya, dia belum pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Semua yang dilakukan Yifan adalah hal baru baginya. Tapi intuisinya mengatakan dia dalam bahaya.

Yifan menyampirkan kaki kiri Kyungsoo ke bahu kanannya. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo hingga pemuda itu bisa merasakan pahanya menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Kyungsoo meringis sakit saat kakinya dilebarkan tapi ia merasa terkejut karena sesuatu yang keras dan tumbul menyentuh pintu rektumnya. Ia memandang Yifan cemas.

"Nikmati bagaimana aku memasukimu."

Kyungsoo tersedak dan matanya membola saat benda itu perlahan masuk. Ia mendorong tubuh Yifan dan berusaha menurunkan kaki kirinya dari bahu pria itu.

"AAAARRGGHH…" Kyungsoo berteriak kesakitan "Keluarkan…Yifan, aarrgghh..sakkk..arrggh..sakit..keluar.." rintih Kyungsoo. Air matanya mengalir. Ia mencengkram bahu kokoh pria itu.

Kakinya terasa pegal di atas bahu Yifan dan keadaan semacam itu sungguh sangat menyiksanya.

"Saakiitt…aahh…ampun..saakiit, keluarkan.." Kyungsoo menangis dalam rintihannya. Rektumnya sakit sekali seperti terbelah dan ia bisa merasakan benda itu masih terus berusaha masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Dan akhirnya Yifan memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya di tubuh Kyungsoo. Pria itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati bagaimana nikmatnya lubang perawan Kyungsoo yang berdenyut denyut dan memijatnya.

Dada Kyungsoo naik turun, rasanya sakit, terasa basah dan perih di lubangnya. Kyungsoo juga bisa merasakan benda dalam tubuhnya berdenyut-denyut dan membesar pelan-pelan.

Yifan melirik tempat penyatuan mereka "Kau berdarah Kyungsoo. Dan betapa merahnya rektummu, seperti mawar kecil yang mekar karena paksaan." Ujar Yifan melihat Kyungsoo memandangnya dengan sorot kebencian yang sama.

"Biadab kau." Ujar Kyungsoo serak.

"Belum sepenuhnya, kita baru akan memulainya." Dan perlahan Yifan mengeluar masukkan miliknya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Staminanya sebagai vampire jauh berbeda dengan Kyungsoo meski notebene nya pemuda itu adalah _dhampire_, setengah dari diri Kyungsoo adalah manusia dan hal itu melemahkannya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo tersentak setiap kali Yifan mendorong tubuhnya.

"Aahh..berhentii..sakit…sakk..ah.." Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengimbangi gerakan Yifan, tubuh kecilnya sepenuhnya di dominasi dalam kungkungan Yifan.

Tangan Yifan berada di samping kanan dan kiri kepala Kyungsoo. Matanya berubah merah karena nafsu, memandang Kyungsoo yang memejamkan matanya kesakitan, ia bisa melihat bagaimana airmata pemuda itu tidak berhenti mengalir dan bagaimana pemuda itu terus merintih kesakitan.

Yifan menemukan kepuasannya dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Tubuh pemuda mungil itu sungguh nikmat dan Yifan tidak menyesal bahwa ia telah gagal membunuh Kyungsoo saat pemuda itu masih balita. Mungkin Kyungsoo dulu adalah aib bagi kaumnya tapi sekarang keberadaan Kyungsoo adalah obat baginya, Kyungsoo akan menyelamatkannya dari racun Kyuhyun, sebuah racun yang mengutuknya untuk tidak bisa menyentuh cahaya matahari seumur hidupnya, membuat ia terpenjara dan kekuatannya menjadi terbatas.

Bagaimana bibir merah itu mengerang dan merintih, bagaimana kaki kecil Kyungsoo terbuka untuknya dan bagaimana tubuh pemuda itu menggeliat resah di bawahnya. Itu cukup untuk membuat Yifan menjadi gila malam itu.

Decitan ranjang itu tidak baru berakhir saat subuh hampir menjelang. Yifan mengakhirinya dengan gigitan di leher Kyungsoo.

.

.

Sakit, perih…Kyungsoo terbangun dengan luka memar di seluruh tubuhnya dan rektumnya yang terasa tercabik. Tubuhnya gemetar dan nyilu saat ia mendudukkan tubuhnya. Matanya menjadi bengkak, bibirnya perih karena luka gigitannya sendiri. Kyungsoo menyelimuti dirinya, memandang sekitarnya yang lenggang. Tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya disini, ada perasaan takut saat ia mengamati sekitar. Ia takut Yifan ada disana dan ia mengalami kejadian mengerikan seperti semalam.

Perlahan Kyungsoo menurunkan kedua kakinya ke lantai. Memaksa tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Ia ingin lari, ia ingin menjauh dari tempat mengerikan ini. Kyungsoo tidak akan sanggup berada di sini. Ia diperlakukan seperti hewan.

Ia berjalan tertatih keluar dari kamar tersebut. Dengan selimut yang ia lilitkan ke tubuh telanjangnya, Kyungsoo menjauh dari kamar. Dan dalam pikirannya ia ingin kabur dari tempat tersebut sebelum Yifan menemukannya.

Sepanjang jalan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan cairan mengalir dan menetes di sela pahanya. Cairan putih bercampur darah.

Tubuh Kyungsoo bersandar ke dinding meski ia tetap memaksakan kakinya berjalan. Kyungsoo merasa lemas dan mual karena ia mencium bau darah dan sperma di tubuhnya yang begitu menusuk. Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti saat ia menolehkan pandangannya ke kanan dan mendapati jendela besar di sana.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya di jendela. Memandang bulan yang bersinar begitu terang di luar sana dan memandang langit malam yang terhampar seperti karpet hitam serta rimbunan pepohonan yang tambah gelap tanpa cahaya.

"_Wer bist du?"_

Kyungsoo tersentak saat ia mendengar suara baritone seseorang. Ia menatap seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh semampai dan tampak begitu altetis dibalik kemeja hitam berdiri di depannya. Kyungsoo dilanda panik dan takut. Ia sudah lelah jika harus menghadapi siksaan lagi.

"_Wer bist du?"_

Ujar pria tersebut mengulang perkataannya.

Bibir Kyung yang kering tampak terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi nyatanya tidak ada sesuatu yang keluar dari sana. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tubuhnya mundur ke belakang hendak menghindari sosok berkemeja hitam tersebut yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

GREB..

Seseorang memegang bahunya saat Kyungsoo merasa ia menabrak dada seseorang di belakangnya.

"Tidak biasanya kau pulang, Jongin." Ujar orang tersebut.

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar suaranya, ia tahu suara siapa yang terasa begitu familiar setelah malam mengerikan yang mereka lalui bersama.

"Aku malas untuk kembali, tapi mengingat kastil ini pemberian ayahku setidaknya aku berkunjung, Yifan." Ujar pria bernama Jongin di depannya, matanya tertuju lurus pada Kyungsoo.

Yifan menyadari arah tatapan Jongin "Dia milikku." Ujar Yifan.

Jongin menyeringai "Wah, itu membuatku jadi tertarik merebutnya."

Dan Jongin menatap Yifan dengan matanya yang berubah warna menjadi merah.

.

.

.

-tbc-

Hey, Ivyluppin here…

Sorry banget karena tiba-tiba aku mendadak sibuk karena ada UTS. Jadi aku telat deh update nya…

Buat bahasa Jermannya itu khusus buat bahasa sesama vampire dan sorry banget Ivy nggak bisa kasih terjemahannya karena Ivy pengen kalian bisa ngerti perspektif Kyungsoo saat dia ada di tempat asing dan nggak tahu apa-apa bahkan yang tahu bahasa apa yang para vampire ucapkan.

Betewe gimana lemonnya? Hot nggak? Panas dingin nih waktu ngetiknya..

Ada saran dan tanggapan?

Untuk mempercepat update? Tinggal isi kolom review..

-with love Ivyluppin-


End file.
